No Longer Loved
by twilightfan22494
Summary: Bella and Edward knew each other in 1918. Bella was his girlfrind but vanished. Bella was changed and then met Edward years later with someone else. His fiancée, Tanya. Edward can't remember his human life but can he remember her? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. 1918 BPOV

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

This is my second story enjoy!

* * *

FULL SUMMARY:

Bella and Edward knew each other back in 1918. Bella was his girlfriend and Elizabeth was his twin sister. One day Bella and Elizabeth disappeared in the woods. Edward was changed that same day they disappeared. Years later they meet again only there is someone else with Edward. His fiancée, Tanya. Edward doesn't remember a lot of details from his human life. Are Elizabeth and Bella in danger of not having Edward recognize them? Can Bella and Edward go back to being Girlfriend and boyfriend or more?

* * *

October 24,1918

**BOV (Bella Point of View)**

I woke up to another day happy and excited as usual and I began thinking of everything that was happening to me. I had everything that I wanted and more. My life was absolutely perfect. I wouldn't describe it any other way. I had a great friend and a wonderful boyfriend. Elizabeth was the greatest friend I could ask for. She was there when I needed her help or when I had a problem. Then Edward was the most wonderful, kind, sweet, thoughtful, talented and even more than I would ever dream of. I met Edward when I became friends with Elizabeth Masen.

The day I became friends with Elizabeth I knew she had a twin brother but I never knew his name nor what he looked like. I only knew that she looked like her brother except her hair was longer than his and that they were both 17. She had long hair that reached a little below her shoulders and emerald green eyes. Then one day I met her brother when I went to her house to visit her. We were sitting in her room talking about what we should do. When we were deciding on doing a tour of the house first, a knock on the door pulled us out of our thoughts.

"Can I come in ?" said a musical voice.

"Of course," Elizabeth answered.

Then came in a boy with bronze hair and gleaming green eyes. He wore a plain white shirt and slacks with black shoes. I couldn't breathe, he just took my breath away. Then Elizabeth spoke.

"Edward, this is my friend Isabella Swan. Bella this is my twin brother Edward Masen." she said to each of us.

Edward then gently took my hand and kissed it. When he kissed it I just blushed and felt like I was going to faint.

"It is very nice to meet you, Isabella." He said looking at me.

"Pleasure to met you as well, but please call me Bella." I told him trying to keep my voice steady.

"Of course." Edward said smiling a crooked smile. It simply made my heart stop.

Then after that meeting we kept meeting each other going to picnics and just begin with each other for company. After 2 months he asked me to be his girlfriend. And now here I was 6 months into our relationship but loving each other deeply. When we had time we would go on walks and just spend time together and tell each other how much we loved each other. Even though we were young we both knew that we could never be separated and we would marry when we were older, and since we were so young we would wait. To make it true that we were going to get married when we were older he gave me his mothers engagement ring. I wore it on my right hand until the day we were ready to get engaged. It didn't matter to me because for the moment I was content being his girlfriend and his love.

I was thinking about this when I remembered what I was to do today. Today I was going on a picnic with Elizabeth. Edward couldn't join us because he was helping his father today. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I put on a simple blue dress since that was the only descent dress I had clean at the moment. I then looked in the mirror and saw a plain girl with brown hair below her shoulder and chocolate brown eyes. I was decent enough and then went downstairs to see my mother and father eating breakfast. I only drank some juice and then went out the door to Elizabeth's house. There I was greeted by Elizabeth waiting outside her house. She was wearing a light green dress with her hair in a bun.

"Come on Bella," she told me " I want to get to the park and have a picnic already. I have food and a blanket in this basket. Now lets go."

"Okay hold on, besides we have plenty of time." I said looking at her.

"Yes, but we need to be home before 9 sharp. Okay so lets hurry." She answered.

It was a beautiful day here in Chicago. It was sunny and the weather was perfect though it would get dark really early. We went straight to the park that had a beautiful meadow with children playing and with women watching them. We found a place under a tree and set the picnic and began talking about a new book that Elizabeth started reading. We then ate fruit with bread and having some juice. We started talking much more after we ate. We got so caught up in our conversation that we didn't notice that it was getting dark.

"We should get home Bella or else my brother might yell at me for staying out to late with you accompanying me. You know how he gets when you are not in his eye sight." she said rolling her eyes.

"Of course." I told her thinking about Edward.

"Then let's get going," she said standing up and getting the basket.

We stood up and started walking home. Then before we could actually get out of the park two men appeared before us with red eyes. We were about to scream when we were both taken into the woods. We couldn't get away. Elizabeth was already unconscious and I felt that I was going to be too. My eyelids started dropping before I saw one of the men bite Elizabeth and then the other man was in front of me. He was leaning towards my neck. Then my eyelids dropped and I saw complete darkness. I then felt a stinging pain on my neck and my whole body began to burn.


	2. Can't stay BPOV & EPOV

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Here is the next chapter enjoy! Have any ideas that I can include please review that way I have a few ideas incase my other ideas don't work out. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up after three days of a painful torture. When I woke up I saw Elizabeth staring at me with red eyes. I was able to see fear and worry on her face and in her eyes. I looked around to see that we had moved from the woods to a cave. Elizabeth then spoke.

"Bella, are you okay? How do you feel?" she asked with worry and fear in her voice.

"Yes I am fine," I said then I stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. My voice was different it sounded like bells. That was when I started to panic.

"Elizabeth what happened? Where are we? Why does my voice sound like this?" I asked sobbing. I got the hem of my dress to wipe my tears but I didn't have any.

"Bella, I thought about this while I waited for you to wake up and I think I have come up with a solution that may make me seem crazy." she said quietly.

"What are we Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Bella, we are now vampires. I think this is true since of the rumors I heard in town. I took everything into consideration. I was able to carry you with out hesitation when I woke up and carried you here. On the way I knew we needed to run because someone could see us and then find us. So I ran faster and before I knew it I was in front of this cave. Then I also was outside of this cave for a while when the sun came out and I saw that my skin started to sparkle. All of this evidence add up to one thing," she said whispering.

"Vampires," I said it softly.

"Bella it adds up the speed, the sparkle in the sunlight, and the red eyes. We are now vampires that drink blood," she said looking at the floor.

I couldn't think. I was now a vampire and I drank blood. I felt like someone just came and took my happiness for no reason. I felt horrible. I was just a girl no older than 17 and now I was doomed to be this for the rest of eternity.

"Elizabeth, what will we do? What about us? I don't want to drink human blood. What about our families? What about….what about Edward?" I said with my voice cracking on Edward's name.

"I don't know Bella. But we can't go home or else we will put Edward and our families in danger if we lose control and then drink their blood. We can't go back their either because if we told them what happened we would be put in the asylum. We need to disappear and never come back if we want our families to be safe Bella. And then on the part where we drink human blood we can figure something out."

I saw sadness in her eyes. She loved her family and she cared a lot for her twin brother. She loved him deeply and they protected one another like good siblings do. She cared for her brother and his happiness. When I first started daring Edward she told me that she loved the fact that I was Edward's girlfriend and that I was the reason he was happy all the time. I felt the exact same pain only more painful. Edward meant the world to me, he was my other half. I loved him so much that we were going to be married, now I wouldn't be able to marry him. I was a vampire now and I could hurt him or I could drink his blood until he was dry.

"Your right Elizabeth. I don't want to hurt my family nor Edward. We have to go before someone finds us," I said standing up.

"Of course lets go." Elizabeth said meekly.

We stood up and ran out of the cave. I felt so different running since now I had super speed. I couldn't believe it, now I was a vampire and I had super speed. We kept running before I stopped when I smelled a really delicious scent. I then ran after it and attacked. Elizabeth was right behind me and stopped once she saw what I had done. I looked down and saw a baby deer dead under me. I felt the thirst for blood so I drank it. Once I finished I just looked at the animal's dead body.

"Elizabeth I do not know what came over me I was just so thirsty for blood. I couldn't control myself." I said looking down at the floor. I was ashamed at myself. I was then surprised by Elizabeth who was hugging me. She then looked at me.

"Bella I think we found a solution in which we can survive without killing humans. We can drink animal blood. This can be a better substitution." she said smiling. I merely nodded.

"We should do something to this dead body or else someone will find it and will get curious. Maybe we should hide it our something. We can bury it too." she told me.

We decided on burying the dead body. We didn't want any evidence to show that we were ever there. We then kept heading towards the next state were our families would be safe. Also to a place were we can control ourselves and try living a new life without our families. But mostly for me living without Edward.

**EPOV**

I thought that my life couldn't get any better since I had everything I had ever wanted and needed, but I was wrong. My life suddenly was turned into my personal hell. My sister and my love were dead. They were claimed to be missing but the police searched the park and found Elizabeth's picnic basket and traces of blood. My Bella's and my sister's blood. I couldn't breath, the ones I cared the most about was dead. I was 17 years old but I knew what love was and Bella was the one I loved. I loved Bella dearly and I loved my sister so much as well. Now my world was shattered and I had my happiness taken away. My sister and Bella. I would never be happy no matter how long I lived. I would never be happy with anyone else.

* * *

Did you like it please review.


	3. Tombstone BPOV & EPOV

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I know that I haven't updated in while and I am so sorry about that. But besides that I have finished chapter 4. And to tell you the truth it is really long. It is almost done I jsut need to edit it and add a little more details on some parts of the characters. By the way Edward finds out that Elizabeth is his sister really soon. I also have to say sorry about the short EPOV. They are just to say thoughts of what Edward felt and his thoughts are going to have more details once he is a vampire, so after this chapter. I hope you like this chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Three years later)**

**BPOV**

It has been three years since Elizabeth and I have left our homes and our families. It has been three years since I have seen Edward. I want to find out how he is doing since we left. Elizabeth wants to find out as well but she doesn't think she can handle seeing her family again. I understand because I don't think I could handle seeing Edward again. I desperately wanted to find out that I have been trying to convince Elizabeth that we should go a year after we left and she finally said yes. Today we were going into the town and searching there. No one would recognize us since I could turn invisible and Elizabeth could change her features. She could change her hair color and her eye color. She has changed her features to not be recognized and I will be beside her invisible. We still haven't figured out what else we could do but at least we are trying with our newfound powers. So we were headed into town at night when we passed through a cemetery. I immediately saw something that caught my eye. I stopped and took a closer look. It was a tombstone that said

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_1901-1918_

_Loving son, loving brother, and a great friend_

I couldn't believe my eyes. My love died two years ago. The year I was changed into a vampire. I was able to find my voice to call Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…come look." I said whispering. I then saw Elizabeth beside me and I just look down.

"No it can't be," she said. Then I just started sobbing. Elizabeth hugged me and started crying as well. We stayed there until the early morning. In the morning Elizabeth got a hold of me and then ran us to somewhere far away as she could from the cemetery. I just cried with despair and grief in her arms. She took us to another cave and their we cried over my love and her brother. I then realized that I had Edward's mother's engagement ring on my hand and cried more over the fact that we actually never got to marry and that we were now separated forever. We had to keep moving and leave our hometown forever, even though we didn't want to.

**EPOV**

I was no longer human. I was turned into a vampire by Carlisle when I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. When he bit me I felt so much pain. I felt like I was on fire for three days. After I woke up I was told by Carlisle of what I was and I couldn't believe it. He then asked me if I remembered anything from when I was human. I tried to remember but I couldn't. I hope I could at least remember the most important memories.

* * *

Please Review. :)


	4. Seeing New and Old Faces BPOV

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**IMPORTANT!!! ****Here is the next chapter as I promised and it is long. I took a long time writing it because I didn't like how the story came out the first time and so I kept editing and writing. So I hopoe you like it. Enjoy! ****P.S If you find any grammatical errors please tell me thank you. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

**(Years later)**

It has been 91 years since I have been changed into a vampire. And 88 years since I have found out that Edward is dead. The year is now 2008 and I am now 107 years old. Elizabeth and I have been moving from place to place to protect ourselves from people finding out what we are. We are now here in Forks, Washington. It is cloudy and there is a lot of nature surrounding this small town. It is the perfect town to live in since it is rarely sunny and there are many animals to hunt. We hunt animals since we want to act like humans not monsters. To act like humans Elizabeth and I are going to act like high school students. We are acting like twins so we decided that our names would be Elizabeth and Isabella Masen. Then Elizabeth is going to transform herself to look like a bit like me so she could be my twin. We also own a two story house under a fake name that Elizabeth created. In addition to that we also own two cars that we adore. Today is our first day of high school and I really do not want to go. Since I have been changed into a vampire there are days that I don't want to go on because Edward is no longer in my life. Unfortunately Elizabeth is dragging me there. I was thinking about this when Elizabeth barged into my room to get me ready for today. We got dressed with Elizabeth wearing jeans with a red tank top with a white jacket and black flats. She was also wearing a necklace that belonged to her mother that she was able to find and keep. The necklace was a heart shaped gold locket with a picture of her and her brother. I on the other hand was wearing dark wash jeans with a dark blue v neck shirt with a light blue sweater and black flats as well with my engagement ring on my right hand. By the time we finished it was 7:40 a.m and school started at 8 o'clock so we headed towards the cars. We decided to take my car, which was a blue Mazda RX8. We arrived at school with minutes to spare so I parked in the parking lot and then we went to the school's main office. We got to the office and found the school assistant and went towards her desk to get our schedules.

"Excuse me miss," Elizabeth asked. The woman then looked up from her desk and saw us standing there.

"We are Isabella and Elizabeth Masen and we wanted to ask if we could have our schedules." Elizabeth said kindly.

"Of course dears, here you go." she said handing us our schedules.

"Thank you," we said.

We left the office, headed outside, and looked around at the small high school. More students began to arrive but we ignored them.

"Hey Elizabeth let me see your schedule." I said. She handed me her schedule and I compared it to mine.

**_Isabella Masen - Junior_**

_1st period-English_

_2nd period-Trigonometry_

_3rd period-Spanish_

_Lunch_

_4th period-Biology_

_5th period-History_

_6th period-Art_

**_Elizabeth Masen - Junior_**

_1st period-Biology_

_2nd period-Art_

_3rd period-Spanish_

_Lunch_

_4th period-Trigonometry_

_5th period-History_

_6th period-English_

"We both have 3rd period and 5th period together including lunch." I told her. She just nodded. Then she turned and faced me.

"We should get going Bella. I'll see you at lunch," she said walking away and waving. I just waved back and headed to English. On the way there, I heard many conversations that revolved around Elizabeth and me.

"Look at the new students here…"

"They are twins…"

"I heard that they are rich…"

"I bet that they own the blue Mazda RX8..."

I kept ignoring them and just went towards my class. I got to my class with minutes to spare and went to a seat in the back. While I waited for class to start, I looked around when a guy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes came up to me.

"Hey your Isabella Masen right," he said.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Oh Hi Bella. I am Mike Newton nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand. I shook his and hand and before he was going to ask more questions, class started. English was dull since I have repeated high school so many times before. The class studied the same books that I have reread repeatedly. After English, the morning passed quickly and before I knew it, I was walking to lunch with Elizabeth. Throughout the whole morning, I had encounters with Mike and two other boys named Taylor and Eric. They kept following us until we got to the cafeteria. We entered the cafeteria and got our lunch that we were supposed to eat. We then headed to a small table were we sat down. Elizabeth and I sat there moving pieces of our food to make it look like it we were eating it.

While we were pretending to eat, we could smell the scent of vampires. It was the scents of four vampires. We looked towards the source of the scent and found four beautiful vampires walking towards us with trays of food. There were two males and two females with topaz eyes. One of the males had muscle build, was tall and had brown hair. He looked intimidating because of his size. The other male had blond hair, was tall and was leaner than the other male. The females were gorgeous. On female was short, and had black spiky hair. She looked a lot like a small pixie. The last female looked like she should be a model. She had blond hair and had a figure a model would die for. They kept walking towards us when they reached the end of the table. Then the girl with spiky black hair spoke.

"Can we sit here?" she said. We both nodded and they sat down, then the girl spoke again.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen and we are the Cullens. This is my husband Jasper Hale," she said pointing to the guy with blond hair and pointed to the girl with blond hair and the guy with brown hair, "Then these are Rosalie Hale and her husband Emmett Cullen. These are my siblings."

"I am Elizabeth Masen and this is Bella Masen. We didn't know that their were other vampires in the area that were vegetarians. It is nice to meet all of you," said Elizabeth.

"Yeah we didn't know either until we were able to smell your scent and see your eye color too. It is nice to meet all of you. So how many people are in your coven?" said Rosalie with a kind smile.

"It is only the two of us. What about you?" I asked.

"For us in our coven there are 8 people. There are our parents Carlisle and Esme and then our other siblings Tanya and Edward."

At the sound of their siblings name both Elizabeth and I filched when she said Edward. We then looked at each other while the Cullens looked at us with confusion.

"What's wrong? Why are do you both feel upset?" said Jasper with confusion in his voice.

"How did you know what we were feeling?" I asked.

"We will explain it to you later. So tell us what is the matter?" said Alice.

I couldn't speak I was sure that if I talked about Edward I would begin sobbing. So I looked at Elizabeth and she nodded then I looked down.

"We filched a minute ago because the name Edward reminded us both of someone we truly cared about. I'll tell you but you must not tell anyone. When I was human Bella and I knew each other we were best friends. I also had a twin brother named Edward. Edward was my brother and my twin. He always was there to protect me or made me feel better when I was upset. When I became friends with Bella, Edward and I were both 17 and so was Bella. I was the first to introduce them to each other and the day I did they liked each other. They kept seeing each other and they soon fell in love. They were seeing each other for about 6 months. Everyone in Chicago knew that they were going to get married when they were older and so did Edward and Bella. So as a sign that they were going to marry but until they were older, my brother gave Bella my mother's engagement ring and put it on her right hand. The day they were going to get engaged the ring would move to her left hand. I was so happy for my brother and her, both of them were truly happy. Then one day Bella and I decided to go to the park and have a picnic without my brother. It was getting late and we were beginning to head home when these two men got us and dragged us to the woods. They then bit us and left. I woke up three days later from the pain and I took Bella into a cave so no one could find us. We stayed there and then left to keep our families safe from what we became. Then 3 years later we went to see how Edward and our other family was when we passed by the cemetery. At the cemetery Bella found Edward's tombstone. It said that he died the same year we became vampires. We were so heart broken after we saw that we just cried. We have gotten better but we miss him so much. I was so upset that he died and never got to get married with Bella. And Bella was upset that the love of her life was no longer alive. So can you please keep this a secret?" she said whispering and her voice cracking in places.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know and of course we will keep it a secret. Ohh look at the time we should head to our classes. Would you two like to come meet the rest for our family after school?" Alice said. I looked up and saw her and the other Cullens with sadness in their eyes. I looked at Elizabeth and she just shrugged.

"Okay meet us in the parking lot after school." I said.

With that we threw away our food and headed towards our classes. I went to Biology and sat in an empty desk. I was then told by the teacher that my partner was not here today but would be here tomorrow. The rest of the classes passed in a blur and I headed to the parking lot were the Cullens and Elizabeth were waiting. When they saw me they smiled and headed towards our cars. I took out my keys and pressed the unlock button to unlock it when all the Cullens stopped and stared at my car.

"Umm…are you guys okay?" Elizabeth asked. The Cullens just blinked and then Rosalie spoke.

"You have a Mazda RX8?" she asked making it sound like a question.

"Yeah this is my car," I told her.

"Wow. Those cars are fast and are the latest model." she said looking at the car again.

"You can drive it later if you want." I told her.

She then came towards me and started hugging me.

"Thank you so much. So follow me in your car to our house okay." I nodded and then started my car.

We then exited the high school parking lot and went towards their house. It was a ten minute drive until we got there. When we got to their house I parked the car and got out. I then gasped. The house I saw before me was amazing. It was a three story house and was painted white. It was surrounded by the woods. It was a beautiful old Victorian house but was remodeled. Elizabeth and I then went and followed the Cullens into their home. The inside of the house was more magnificent than the outside. I was astounded. I was brought out of my thoughts when Emmett and Alice spoke.

"Esme, Carlisle can you please come down? We would like you to meet someone." said Alice.

"Yeah come down here as well Eddie and Tanya." yelled Emmett.

Then a woman with caramel colored hair and a tall blond haired man appeared at the staircase.

"No need to scream Emmett we can hear you and Edward and Tanya are not here right now." she said scolding him and then turned to us, "Hello I am Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. It is nice to meet you." She then hugged us both while we shook Carlisle's hand.

"Hi I am Isabella Swan and this is Elizabeth Masen, but please call me Bella." I said.

"You have a lovely home," said Elizabeth.

"Why thank you dear," she said with a kind smile, "please follow me into the living room."

We followed them into the living room were we seated ourselves and then began to talk.

"We should wait for the other two. They will be here soon. If that is fine with you two." said Carlisle.

"Of course. It is fine we can wait," said Elizabeth. We then waited for ten minutes when we heard a car in the drive way. Then we heard the door open and then two people entered the living room. There was a girl with blonde hair that was pretty but not like Rosalie. Then the guy was the person I never thought I would see again.

**(I was going to end it there but I couldn't stop writing.)**

The guy had bronze colored hair that was in a causal disarray and looked more like a teenage boy than all the other Cullens and had a bit of muscles but not like Emmett. I stiffened at the site of him and Elizabeth did too. We knew who he was but he may of not known who we were. Then the guy spoke.

"Hello I am Edward and this is Tanya," he said pointing to Tanya.

"Edward, Tanya this is Bella Swan and Elizabeth Masen." Carlisle said pointing to Elizabeth and I. We just said quiet hellos while they sat down.

"So can we hear your story." asked Emmett.

I just nodded and looked at Elizabeth. She nodded and was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"Why did you just look at each other and then nod." said Tanya in an annoying voice meanwhile Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper rolled their eyes at her. They didn't really seem to like her.

"We know what the other person is thinking because we know each other so well. And I nodded because I knew Bella was going to ask me if I wanted to say our story but to only say parts that are related to both of us. Unless I tell you something else only about my life. I will not tell Bella's complete story only the parts that she feels can be told." Elizabeth told her while they all nodded.

"Well my story is that I was born in Chicago on June 20, 1901. And Bella was born on September 13,1901. My full complete name when I was human was Elizabeth Anne Masen and Bella's was Isabella Marie Swan. I had a twin brother that looked the same as me only he was older by 3 minutes. I met Bella when she was human too. We were best friends and did everything together. We were turned into a vampire when we were on our way home from a park by two men. They bit us and then they left us there. I was the first to wake up from the burning and took us to hide in a cave. After that we left Chicago to keep our families safe and then traveled to different palaces as high school students. We are only a coven of two and we do have powers. My power is being able to change my hair color, my eye color and some of my facial features. And Bella's power is being a mental shield and being able to turn invisible." Elizabeth said.

"Wow. Elizabeth, can you demonstrate your power and are you in your normal human form or not? Also Bella can you show us your power too." said Emmett grinning.

Elizabeth nodded. "I am not in my human form right now Emmett since I changed my hair color and same features to look like Bella's twin. And sure I could show you the only thing is though that I have to close my eyes. But I'll show you after our conversation." She said and then she turned to face Edward.

"So Edward I was wondering do you remember anything about your human life." she asked. All the Cullens looked at her in confusion when she changed the subject while Edward tried to speak but was interrupted by Tanya.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Tanya sneered sitting closer to Edward. Everyone just ignored her while Edward spoke.

"Yes and no. I can remember some details about my life but not all," he said and with those words my heart sank what if he did remember some things but not all. What if he didn't remember me at all?

"What do you remember?" she said her voice cracking. I knew she was worried her own brother might not remember her. I was worried as well.

"I remember my mother, where I was born, a bit of my sister and some items." he replied.

"Do you remember what necklace your mother wore?" she said it so softly that I could barely hear it. I could see that she was holding her mother's necklace in her hand that was shaking.

"Yes, I remember that she wore this heart shaped locket with a picture inside of me and my sister." he said.

"How old were you two?" she asked

"We were both 17 and we were twins." he said.

"Do you remember what she looked like?" she said her voice quivering.

"She looked exactly like me," he said.

"What would you do if I told you I know her?" she said.

"I don't think that you know her she died long time ago, I believe." he said.

"What if I told you she is alive and well?" she said trembling.

"Then I would want to meet her." Edward said whispering.

She at that moment closed her eyes and then began to concentrate on her human form. I knew that she was going to change her form to look like Edward's twin but I was nervous about that. What if they didn't believe the whole truth. I then stopped my thoughts as I watched Elizabeth's transformation begin. Her hair was changing from brown shoulder length hair to bronze shoulder length hair and her features looked like they did when she was human. I could also tell that her eyes were changing back to her emerald green eyes. Then finally she opened her eyes to revel them and all the Cullens and Tanya gasped. They had shock written on their faces. Then Elizabeth spoke.

"This is my real form. I changed myself to look like Bella so we could pass like twins," she said whispering. This was then followed by silence. Finally Emmett spoke.

"Holy crap! It is like looking in a mirror. Elizabeth looks a lot like Eddie over," said Emmett.

"Yeah I know. Edward do you remember me?" she said. Edward looked shocked but then spoke.

"You look a lot like my sister but I don't think that you are really her." he said.

I could tell that Elizabeth was close to crying because he own twin brother didn't remember her. She then looked down at her hand.

"Bella can you help me take off this necklace," she said. I nodded and took it off of her.

"Edward, look at this," she said standing up and handing him the necklace.

"This is my mother's necklace." he said staring at the necklace. Elizabeth just nodded.

"Open the necklace, Edward and if you want ask me any question about yourself. "she said. He nodded. He then asked a question and tried to open the necklace.

"What was the instrument I played when I was human? Also what did I want to do during 1918?" Edward asked.

"You played piano and you wanted to go to war." Elizabeth said. Edward was then frozen as he opened the necklace.

Edward stared at the necklace and then at Elizabeth.

"Face it, Edward I am your twin sister." she said quietly looking down.

"Is she Edward? Is she your sister?" asked Esme. All the Cullens were currently looking back and forth between Elizabeth and Edward to see what happened next.

"Who was I named after?" said Edward.

"You were named after our father Edward Sr. by our mother and I was named after out mother Elizabeth Masen by our father." Elizabeth said. Then everything was silent.

Then Edward did something that was unexpected he got up from his seat and went to hug his sister. And whispered something to Elizabeth that we could all hear.

"You are Elizabeth and if your questions weren't enough proof then the picture was." he said handing the necklace to the rest of the family. The rest of the family were comparing Elizabeth with the picture in her necklace except Tanya. She was glaring at Elizabeth while the Cullens saw that Elizabeth was Edward's sister.

"She is your sister Edward. She looks exactly like you and the picture is proof that" said Carlisle.

At that point Edward was hugging his sister and whispering words of comfort while Elizabeth was quietly sobbing into his chest. I was so happy that Edward remembered her but then was a little upset that he didn't know me. I didn't have the nerve to tell him the truth. After a few minutes Elizabeth calmed down and Edward kissed her forehead. Then they sat down while Elizabeth was laying her head on his shoulder with her mother's necklace back around her neck. Then Carlisle spoke.

"Well Elizabeth, we would like to welcome you into the family." he said standing up and going towards Elizabeth to give her a hug. The rest of the family followed saying welcome. Then Emmett spoke.

"So Bella can show us you power now." he said grinning. I laughed lightly when I saw it.

"Sure Emmett my powers are that I am a mental shield and I can turn invisible." I said closing my eyes, "Now you see me now you don't." I quickly got up and went behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth knew that I was behind her so she laughed. Then I quickly reappeared. Everyone jump because I was in back of Elizabeth when I was clearly sitting on the sofa. I laughed at that with Elizabeth.

"And I am a mental shield and can block anything that attacks my mind. I block my mind and Elizabeth's as well." I said moving back to my seat.

"So that is why I can't read your mind," said Edward. Elizabeth and I just looked at him with wide eyes.

"You can read minds?" Elizabeth said with shock in her voice.

"Yeah I can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can modify emotions in the room." he said. Then Elizabeth pouted and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you get the cool power and I get the power that you can just use a wig or make up." She grumbled. All the Cullens laughed except Tanya. She was still glaring at Elizabeth and me.

" Well I am older than you," Edward said smiling.

"Yeah by the three minutes but that still isn't fair." she said her eyes narrowing "And I see that you are still pulling the older card on me." Edward just grinned at his sister while she just shook her head smiling.

"So what have you been doing for these past years?" she asked Edward.

"Nothing just playing music and a lot of other stuff. Also I have something important to tell you Elizabeth," Edward said.

"What is it?"

"I am engaged Elizabeth," He said smiling. At those four words my heart shattered. It broke into a million pieces. He had found someone else to love. I just felt my world fall and break into dust. I wanted to cry but I held it in I couldn't let anyone else see my emotions. I looked around the room to distract myself and saw Alice, Jasper. Rosalie, and Emmett's face. They knew the truth about Edward and I and were looking at me with sadness in their eyes. I looked at Elizabeth and saw sadness in her emerald green eyes. I just looked down after seeing her face and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"That is … great Edward," she said with fake enthusiasm in her voice "So who is the lucky girl."

"That is me," said Tanya. She had stayed silent through out the whole conversation while glaring at Elizabeth and I and now she spoke.

"Congradulations to both of you," Elizabeth said. "So when is the wedding?"

"We have just gotten engaged a couple of weeks ago so right now we are not sure." said Tanya. She sounded pleased that the conversation was now on her and Edward's marriage.

"Well I wish you both happiness," Elizabeth said. "Umm Alice do you know what time it is?"

"It is 6 o'clock," said Alice. I heard Elizabeth getting up and so did I.

"I am sorry but Bella and I have to leave. It is getting late and we have some errands to run." she said to the Cullens.

"Ohh I am so sorry that you have to leave but come back soon. We have to get together and talk about the wedding arrangements and so much more Elizabeth," Tanya said waving from her seat. Edward then stood up and faced his sister.

"No you are not leaving. You are staying here with us Elizabeth. I just found you and I don't want to lose my little sister. You are staying here. Both of you can move in believe me there is plenty of space." he said.

"I can't Edward we need to get back to our house and then we have to finish unpacking and I need to hunt. I have so many things to do. Also I am not a little girl anymore Edward, I can protect and take care of myself. Besides Bella needs to do some errands of her own. But we'll think about moving in with you here but not tonight. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay." she said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait Bella, Elizabeth. We have to go shopping one day just us girls. We should go this weekend since today is Thursday." she said while Rosalie nodded.

"Umm… sure I guess. But Bella and I drive our cars. Don't dare object because I have been dying to use my car," Elizabeth said. She answered for both of us since I was in no condition to speak. **(Links of Bella and Elizabeth's Cars on Profile.)**

"Bye Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Tanya. Bye bro," she said waving. The all waved in return. We exited the house and walked to my car.

"Here Bella I'll drive." she said. I gladly gave her the keys. I couldn't handle it. I was almost going to begin sobbing and I just didn't need that now.

We got in the car and started driving home. Elizabeth knew I was going to break down any moment so she got us out of the Cullens hearing reach before I cried. Luckily I made it all the way home. When we entered the house that was when all the hell broke loose. I was now currently in our living room cry tearlessly. While I was crying Elizabeth just held me the entire time speaking words of comfort. She kept saying that she didn't want Edward to marry Tanya. That she wanted Edward to marry me because she new me longer than Tanya and did not like how Tanya behaved with both of us. And instead of planning her wedding with Edward she would rather plan my wedding with Edward. Both of us just stayed there while I was crying over my lost love. Then I heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Please Review.

* * *


	5. Crying BPOV

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**I am so sorry that I haven't update I had a long writers block and then everytime I would write it would turn out horrible. So here is the story I actually feel comfortable with. If there are any errors please tellme. Again I am so sorry. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Elizabeth got up and went to open the door. Meanwhile I was sobbing remembering memories from the past. I then saw something glimmer in my right hand. Through my tears I could see the glimmer of Edward's mother's engagement ring after all these years. My heart broke at the sight of it. This was the ring Edward had placed on my hand to ensure that we would be engaged once we were old enough . I could remember that day clearly.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was walking through the park at night with Edward at my side. We had gone to dinner and then were now taking a stroll through the park. We stopped when we got to a park bench. At the park bench he just held me in his arms staring at the moon in silence. Then Edward spoke.**_

_**"Bella," he said looking back down at me.**_

_**"Yes, Edward?" I asked looking at his gorgeous eyes.**_

_**"I don't know how to say this Bella but it is important" he said with a nervous gleam in his eye. I looked at him with a look of confusion on my face while he stood up. I then stood up and looked at him for an answer. He then got down on one knee and took out a small black box from his jacket pocket. I then froze.**_

_**"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved since that first day we met. I love you so much and I know that right now we are to young to get married but I can wait. Will you accept this ring to marry me in the future?," he said with love in his eyes. I tried to find my voice but I couldn't speak. Instead I just nodded with tears in my eyes. He then looked at me with so much adoration in his eyes. Then he gently took my right hand and put the ring on my finger. He then stood up and kissed me. I was so happy at that moment. He then broke the kiss and kissed my ring.**_

_**"This ring will move the day we are completely engaged. Thank you Bella for making me the happiest man in the world.," He said smiling at me. I smiled back and then kissed him under the moonlight.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I just kept staring at it I couldn't stop. I kept sobbing tearless sobs when I felt someone hug me I looked up and saw that it was Alice. I then looked around and saw that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were here as well standing by the wall of the room. Elizabeth was beside of me looking at me with a worried expression and a sorrowful look in her eyes. I just kept sobbing after that.

"Please stop crying Bella please. We are so sorry that Edward doesn't remember you. We would rather have you as our sister in law than that drama queen. She annoys us to death but we can't do anything about it. We are so sorry.," she said.

I just shook my head. I then looked down at my hand and saw the ring that was mocking me. I then took the ring off my finger and looked at it in my hands. I couldn't bare to see it and think of the memories that broke my heart even more.

"Elizabeth here you go. I can't have this ring since I am no longer marrying your brother. It is your mother's ring so you should have it back," I said dropping the ring into her hand.

"No, Bella this is your ring. The day Edward told you he would marry you it was yours. It was yours and it is yours for eternity. Even if my stupid brother is marrying some dumb blond- no offense Rosalie and Jasper- you will keep this ring okay?" she said giving me back the ring.

"But Elizabeth, Edward should give this ring to Tanya. This ring has been through generations of your family members. It should go to the next person coming into your family," I said.

"Bella no way in hell will she ever be a Mason. I have only known her a day but she will never be a true Mason. Being a Mason means that you care for one another even in difficult situations. You are a Mason. Tanya may inherit the name but to her it doesn't mean anything. You are part of the family no matter what. So put that ring on your finger," said Elizabeth in a commanding tone. I sighed in defeat and put the ring back on my right hand.

"Bella, can you tell us what you remember about Edward when he was human," said Alice in a curious tone. I sighed and found my voice to speak.

"When I met Edward I was 17. I first met him when I first went to Elizabeth's house. He looked exactly the same that he does now but he had emerald green eyes. After that meeting we kept meeting each other and gave each other company. We then started dating and after 2 months he asked me to be his girlfriend. Then in between 6 months he asked me to marry him. I said yes and we agreed we would marry when we were older since we were barely 17. When he was human he was really sweet, kind, caring and so much more.," I murmured. Elizabeth then continued.

"Edward was very overprotective of Bella. He would yell at me when Bella and I were late from errands. More than twice Bella had to kiss Edward so he would stop screaming at me. That would catch him off guard and then he would forget what we were talking about. He would then blame himself when something bad ever happened to her like if she tripped or was sick. When that happened I poured water on him and had to tell him that what ever happened to Bella was not his fault. That Bella simply had a cold or had tripped on rock.," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes at the mention of my clumsiness.

I just shook my head.

"Bella, there must be a way to get Edward to remember you. There must be a way. I really don't want Tanya living with us because she is just… ugh there are no words to describe her," said Rosalie.

"No there are. She is a bitch skunk bag witch that should not be with our little bro, Eddie." said Emmett.

"Since when was Edward called Eddie? "asked Elizabeth with a curious look on her face.

"We just call him that to annoy him and because he is our brother," Emmett said grinning while Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Ohh wait a minute since now Elizabeth is Edward's real sister that means she is our sister to as well right." Emmett asked. Everyone looked at him with a look of annoyance.

"Yes Emmett we found that out like 10 minutes ago.," Jasper said.

"Well now I get a new little sister and I get to call her Lizzie. Right Lizzie?" Emmett said turning to look at Elizabeth.

"Emmett, here is a warning. NEVER, I repeat, NEVER call me Lizzie. If you do you are dead," Elizabeth said glaring at Emmett. Everyone laughed at her threat while Emmett actually looked scared.

"Okay so back to the topic. We have to get Edward to remember you some way and somehow. Elizabeth you are going to have to be helping Tanya with her wedding right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I am being forced by my brother. I could probably get her to chose the ugliest colors maybe or stall on orders and everything." said Elizabeth.

"Okay then when she asks you to help stall as long as you can. We will figure out the rest. I am sorry but we have to go home now. By the way Carlisle remembers you two. He and Esme couldn't come because it would be to suspicious to Edward if the whole family went shopping.," said Alice.

"But you guys aren't shopping. You're here visiting me." I said with a look of confusion on my face.

"Who said we weren't going afterwards. Besides it is easier going with that situation since we shop daily. And we always drag Jasper and Emmett with us so it doesn't look like we are doing something else.," Alice replied. I then turned to look at Jasper and Emmett and they mouthed 'Help'. I just laughed at that.

"So we'll see you at school tomorrow and after school we plan where we are going shopping. Okay?" Rosalie asked walking towards the door.

"That's fine with me," Elizabeth said. She then turned to me and I nodded.

"Okay so its settled. Feel better Bella." Alice said giving me a hug. The others gave me a hug as well and then they were gone. After the left we closed the door and headed towards the living room.

"So what should we do Bella?" she said looking at the boxes in the living room. I then remembered that we hadn't unpacked yet due to all my sobbing.

"I'll unpack while you go hunting. I went yesterday and you haven't gone yet so go now before you do anything else.," I said in a demanding tone.

"I don't know Bella. Are you sure?," she said looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, okay?" I said. She nodded and then left. After she left I unpacked everything that was in the boxes. I put everything into place and was able to put the furniture into each room. After I was done I went to my room to read but was in to much pain to actually read it. So the rest of the night I sobbed quietly thinking about Edward while Elizabeth hunted.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review.


	6. Second School Day BPOV

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**I am so sorry. I just had a long writer's block but once I read my story it suddenly came to my head. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Elizabeth came home from hunting about 6 o'clock in the morning so she didn't see me sob during the night. When she came she immediately went to go take a shower and changed herself into my twin. During that time I tried to clam myself down so she wouldn't see how upset I really was. While calming down I changed into jeans, a white shirt and a black velvet sweater on top with white vans. Then I brushed my hair into its natural curls. I then made sure I was calm and met Elizabeth in the living room. She already looked like my twin and I could see worry in her eyes. She was wearing jeans with a light green shirt and a dark green velvet sweater like mine. She was also wearing black converse with her hair in a ponytail.

"Are you okay Bella?" she asked.

"Yes I am fine Elizabeth," I said faking a smile. She then came up to me and hugged me.

"Bella, you are the person my brother should be with, not that witch. She is not kind like you are. Yesterday before she knew I was Edward's sister she treated me like trash. Now she acts as if I am her best friend that has known her for ages. We will make Edward remember you some how." she told me.

I just nodded and started to head out the door to Elizabeth's car. Elizabeth decided to take her silver Porsche Carrera GT. She was so excited to be able to use it today. We got into her car and headed to school. We got there with 20 minutes to spare and parked into a space by a silver Volvo. We got out and then were ambushed by the Cullens. They were staring at the car with their mouths open. Elizabeth broke them out of that trance.

"What are you guys staring at?" she asked.

"You have a Porsche Carrera GT?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, I got it a couple of weeks ago." she said. Edward then nodded.

"Edward, her car beats yours. She has this while you have a stupid Volvo." Emmett said pointing to the silver Volvo next to us.

"Ohhh so that is your car." Elizabeth said looking at the car. Then she turned back to face Edward.

"Sorry bro, but I agree with Emmett," she said smiling. Edward just grimaced and shook his head while the others laughed. Then Alice spoke.

"You both look great! And then today after school we can go shopping at Port Angeles for more clothes. It is going to be so much fun," she said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, but we are taking Elizabeth's car okay Alice." I told her.

"That's fine. It will be so much fun. Only Rosalie will be coming a long with us. And everything is all set." She said smiling.

"Yeah it will be," I nodded. Then at that moment the bell rang and I went to my classes. Today's classes were the same as usual. They were really boring since I had already learned this so many times before. I was so happy when the bell rang for lunchtime. From Spanish Elizabeth and I walked to the cafeteria. We didn't see any of the Cullens there so we got in line and bought our "food". We then sat down at a table in a corner and sat there pretending to eat. We were talking about what we should do in Port Angeles. I heard the chairs move. I looked around and saw that the Cullens had finally joined us.

"Hey where were you guys?," I asked.

"Ohhh it's just that we have different schedules and it took longer to get here," said Alice shrugging. I then noticed that Edward and Tanya weren't there.

"Hey were is Edward and Tanya?" I asked.

"Ohhh they are here some where, knowing Tanya she probably wanted to make out with him," Emmett said uninterested. Rosalie then smacked him on the head while I felt my broken heart shatter even more.

"Hey what did I do?" Emmett said. Rosalie then pointed her glance in my direction. Emmett looked and then noticed.

"Ohhh I am so sorry Bella," he said.

"It's okay Emmett," I said looking down at my plate of food. Elizabeth quickly gave me hug and then we heard the other chairs scrape the floor. I looked up and saw Edward and Tanya there. Again, I faked a smile so he wouldn't know what was going on.

"Hey Edward," Elizabeth said moving her food around in her tray.

"Hey Elizabeth, hey guys," Edward said. We all just nodded. Then the silence began. Then Elizabeth noticed something.

"Bella look down one of your three stalkers is coming this way." she said. Immediately I put my head down and covered my face with my hair. I quickly glanced through an opening in my hair and noticed the stares of confusion coming from all the Cullens except Tanya. She was only looking at her nails.

"What are you two talking about," Edward asked. But before I could answer, Mike was in front of our table.

"Hey Bella," he said looking at Elizabeth.

"I am sorry but I am not Bella. I am her twin sister Elizabeth." she said. Mike looked at her in confusion.

"So wait you two are twins." he asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said slowly. I then looked up from my tray.

"Ohh so then she is Bella," Mike said pointing at me.

"Yes I already said that we were twins," Elizabeth said in annoyance. Mike then looked directly at me.

"Hey Bella why didn't you say that you had a twin sister." he said.

"Umm… you never asked." I said hoping he would go away.

"Umm… so can I sit with you guys," he asked looking around. Emmett then spoke.

"Sorry Mike but we have no more seats," he said. All the Cullens nodded.

"Ohhh okay then. Bye." he said going to another table. When he was away from our table I was so grateful Emmett spoke.

"Thank you Emmett for getting him to go away. He is really creepy," I said in relief.

"Your welcome, if he bothers you again just tell me and Jasper and I will pay him a little visit." he said clenching his knuckles while Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the offer Emmett but no," I said with a look of worry on my face. Alice noticed this.

"Don't worry, they won't kill him. They will just make sure that he doesn't bother you again," she said with Rosalie nodding in agreement. Then Tanya broke the conversation.

"Can we change the conversation to something important other than Bella's stalkers." she said with a look of annoyance with her arms crossed on her chest. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett looked at her with anger on there face.

"Fine, how about Lizzie tells us stories of Eddie boy here if she remembers any memories." Emmett said looking at Elizabeth.

"Emmett, that is not my name," Edward and Elizabeth said with annoyance in their voice looking at Emmett.

"Wow, you two are twins." said Jasper looking from Edward to Elizabeth. Immediately we all laughed except Tanya of course. She was just annoyed.

"Okay hahaha funny. Can we get on with the conversation?" she asked. She then looked towards Elizabeth.

"So do you remember memories from your human life.' she asked kindly to Elizabeth. I could immediately tell that Elizabeth wanted to yell at her for treating her differently than the others but couldn't since her brother was there.

"Actually, yes I do remember a lot of my human life so does Bella." Elizabeth answered.

"Do you remember any thing embarrassing about Edward here and can you tell us," said Emmett curiously.

"Yes I do Emmett and even from when we were little kids of three years old. And sure I tell you a story of one time." she said happily. Everyone was suddenly interested on the conversation except Edward who was glaring at Elizabeth. I just smiled seeing them both act the same way from when they were human.

"Well here is a cute thing. When we were children we shared a nursery. Then when we turned nine we got our separate rooms. The first night that we were to sleep in out own rooms we couldn't sleep. So I got up, took my blanket, and went to Edwards's room. I was about to knock on the door when he opened up the door. We looked at each other and just began to laugh quietly. We had shared a nursery for so long that it was difficult for us to sleep without the other twin. So we slept in my room on the floor only to be awakened by our mother and father laughing and smiling at our situation. That woke us up and we started laughing with them." she said smiling.

"Awww. That is so sweet." Rosalie and Alice said. I laughed at that and saw that the others were laughing as well except Tanya again. She was just annoyed again. I then looked at the time.

"We should begin heading to class now," I said getting up from my seat and getting my tray.

"Okay we'll see you two after school to go shopping." Alice said. I just nodded. I went to throw my trash away and headed to biology. I luckily got to class with only 3 minutes to spare. I went to my seat and sat down looking down at my notebook for notes.

I then heard the chair next to me move. I looked up and saw Edward seated there.

"Hi Bella," he said with his musical voice.

"Ohh hi Edward." I said looking away.

"So you are going to be my lab partner right," he asked.

"Yup," I said. We stayed in silence until the teacher spoke.

The rest of the class we stayed quiet. The class finished early so we had free time for 20 minutes. I began doodling in my notebook when a note landed in front of me. I looked around and saw Edward looking another way so I got it and opened it up.

(_Bella_ **Edward)**

**E: Bella, so how long have you known Elizabeth? **

I then wrote back.

_B: I have known her since 1918. By the way, make sure you rip this note up when we are done with this conversation._

**E: Don't worry. I'll take it to my house and burn it there. And back to our conversation, really wow. So just asking here has anything bad ever happened to her.**

I read his note and instantly smiled. Same old over protective Edward.

_B: Don't worry she has been fine these past years. She just really missed you._

**E: Thank you. Just needed to know if she was ever in trouble.**

_B: Your welcome._

**E: Hey Bella, why do you not like being called by your real name.**

_B: I think it is too old fashioned and I was called Bella since I was little so I got used to being called that._

**E: Did you ever have a nickname that you hated?**

_B: Yes Izzy. Some guy we met called me that. I got so mad that I hit him in the jaw hard. Elizabeth was laughing the whole time._

I passed the note and saw that Edward read it. He then began to laugh.

**E: Elizabeth surprises us all.**

_B: I agree._

The bell then rang and I got up and headed to my other classes. Edward just got the note, put it into his pocket, and left to his next class. The rest of the day was uneventful and was boring again. I was so happy when class ended. I existed my last class and went to Elizabeth's car. There Elizabeth, Alice and Rosalie were waiting with the others to go shopping.

"Hey Bells, how were your classes," Elizabeth asked.

"Boring as they always are, the only good thing that happened was in my English class." I said putting my bag in her car.

"Wuthering heights again. Really? You have read that book more times than I can count." she said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Elizabeth," I said.

"You like Jane Austen?" Edward asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, since well forever." I said smiling.

"She adores that book that every couple of years it ends up bent so I get her a new one. Okay so enough of that book let's go shopping Bella then we can go to a book shop there." Elizabeth said getting into her car.

"Bye Edward," she said.

"Bye you guys," I said and got into the front seat of the car. Alice and Rosalie then followed in the back. We waved and then left the school parking lot heading towards the city of Port Angeles.

* * *

Please review.


	7. Baseball Game BPOV

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**Sorry that it is late. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

We reached Port Angeles in under an hour thanks to Elizabeth fast driving. When we got there we immediately went to the big shopping centers. We first decided to look at the clothes and then the shoes afterwards. We were looking at tons of beautiful clothing. Meanwhile looking for other clothes to try on we began chatting about our personal lives.

"So Bella what else do you remember about Edward?" asked Rosalie when we were out of human hearing range. She was looking at a shirt but looked towards me when she asked that question. Elizabeth looked towards me with worry in her eyes. And Alice listened interested in the conversation.

"Well I remember so many habits he had. For example he loved it when I would run my hands through his hair. He would get so mad at Elizabeth if we were late. He loved playing the piano and he taught me a bit. Edward also loved running and playing baseball when he was human." I whispered smiling remembering the memories in my head.

"Well that explains why he is the fastest runner." Alice said smirking.

"This not fair. I am his twin and he gets all the amazing skills." Elizabeth said frowning.

"Well he is older than you." I said smirking.

"Hahaha funny. Use the older card on the youngest child. I swear he was arguing to be the oldest when our mother gave birth to us." she muttered. I just laughed.

We finished shopping and I was able to go to a bookshop. After that we headed straight to the Cullen house around 6 o'clock. When we arrived Emmett and Jasper were already waiting for our arrival.

"Hey Bella, Elizabeth," they said.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper. What are you guys doing here?" I asked getting out of the car.

"We were commanded to take your bags inside." Emmett said glaring at Alice.

"Shut up Emmett, a lot of those bags are your wife's," she said smiling. Meanwhile Emmett looked scared.

"Rosie you know I love you right," he said smiling towards Rosalie who was glaring.

"Let's see how much you love me after you take these bags inside." she said.

"Yes Rosalie," he muttered. Elizabeth and I laughed.

"Just leave our bags in there Emmett okay," I said. He just nodded and began taking out the bags along with Jasper. We headed inside while the boys got the bags out of the car. Inside Esme was just sitting on the couch reading a book when she heard us.

"Hello girls how was your shopping trip?" she asked.

"It was great Esme. We had so much fun." Alice said bouncing up and down.

"I am glad you girls had fun." Esme said smiling.

"So Esme where are the happy couple?" Rosalie said sarcastically. I cringed at that and she noticed.

"I am sorry Bella," she whispered looking at me sympathetically. I just nodded.

"We are right here," said Tanya walking down the stairs with Edward behind her. They walked towards the couch and then sat with us.

"Hello Elizabeth," she said smiling then she turned to me and glared, "Bella."

We just nodded towards her.

"Hey Elizabeth, Bella.," Edward said and then turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth why don't you change into you human form when you are here with us." he asked.

"Ugh… because I am lazy and because then I forget I am in my human form and need to change back and turn into Bella's twin so this is just easier. Also because if someone sees me in my human form then they'll want to see me again and then that causes a whole mess." she said. He nodded and then everything went silent when Tanya broke it.

"Elizabeth can you come help me with the wedding preparations." Tanya asked.

"Ummm… sure." Elizabeth replied flashing a fake smile toward her. They got up and headed towards the stairs. And when Edward was not looking Elizabeth mouthed 'Help Me'. I just shook my head and began to laugh along with Alice and Rosalie.

"What is wrong," Edward asked looking at us like we were crazy.

"Ohh nothing," I said smiling. He just shook his head.

"Bella, can you and Elizabeth stay here for the weekend please." Alice asked pouting.

"I don't know, Alice." I said.

"Please,"

"Fine, Alice as long as it is okay with Elizabeth," I said.

"It is fine with me," Elizabeth yelled from upstairs.

"Yay!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Thanks a lot Elizabeth," I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome Bella," she yelled.

"So what do you want to do this weekend Bella," asked Alice.

"I don't know Alice. How about we wait for Elizabeth," I asked.

"Ugh… that will take up to much time. How about we go ice skating." she said.

"Ice skating? Really Alice were do you come up with these ideas because if you haven't noticed it is not snowing," said Rosalie.

"Not today but it will snow over the weekend," Alice said grinning.

"Elizabeth, help." I said. Then down the stairs came a happy Elizabeth with a glaring Tanya.

"I'm here Bells. We will do the wedding stuff later on." she said sighing in relief.

"So what are we going to do before it snows." I asked.

"Well we could go see a movie," Alice said.

"How about we all play baseball?" said Esme.

"Yeah, lets play baseball. Should we call Carlisle?" said Edward.

"No need he will be here in 10 minutes." said Alice.

"Ugh I don't want to play baseball. I will ruin my new shoes." said Tanya looking down at her shoes. I just rolled my eyes. She could just change and not ruin them but really she didn't even think.

"Sure I want to see if I could at least beat my dear brother in something. But we need to change." said Elizabeth looking at Alice.

"Don't worry I bought you both something today in which you can play in." she said. I then looked around and then saw that Jasper and Emmett were missing.

"Hey were are Jasper and Emmett?" I asked.

"We are right here," Emmett said walking down the stairs with Jasper.

"Where were you guys?" I asked.

"We were upstairs watching TV in my room. And yeah we want to play as well." Jasper said.

"Okay then all of you get ready and meet down here in 20 minutes, alright. Meanwhile I will tell Carlisle that we are playing baseball." Esme said heading towards the door. Everyone nodded and stood up. Except Tanya she was glaring at everyone. We went up to Alice's room and there she gave us baseball jersey's with Swan on mine and Masen on Elizabeth's.

"When did you get these, Alice" I asked.

"Today when you were both in the bookstore. So do you like them?" she asked smiling at us.

"Of course, Alice. Thank you so much ," I said hugging her. After that Elizabeth hugged Alice as well and said thank you. Alice then left the room and we changed into the jersey's. Elizabeth changed in the bathroom while I changed in the room. When I finished Elizabeth came out wearing a long sleeved black shirt with her jersey on top with her jeans and converse and her hair in a pony tail. I wore a dark black shirt in which the sleeves went up to my elbows with my jeans and changed my white vans to black converse as well and put my hair in a pony tail.

"Ready Bells." she asked.

"Yup," I replied. We then headed back downstairs to see everyone wearing something baseball related except Tanya. She was in jeans a nice shirt and converse. Emmett on the other hand was wearing a baseball cap, Jasper was wearing a jersey and a baseball cap similar to Emmett's, Alice was wearing the whole baseball uniform, Rosalie wore the baseball cap and pants, Esme a cap, Carlisle a jersey, and Edward wore his jersey. All the items had Cullen written on it or had a C except ours.

"You both look amazing," said Alice.

"Thanks," we said smiling.

"So shall we head over to the clearing." Carlisle said.

"Hell yeah," yelled Emmett. I giggled at Emmett's reaction while Rosalie hit him on the head.

"What clearing will we be going to," I asked Alice.

"Ohh it is just a big field in the woods far away from the humans. No one will see or hear anything," she replied. I nodded. Everyone then headed outside and we got in the cars to go into the clearing. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper went in Emmett's jeep while Elizabeth and I got stuck going in Edward's Volvo in the backseat with him and Tanya. The hold ride to the clearing Tanya was talking about the wedding. I couldn't stand the conversation. I turned to look out the window and concentrated on something so my heart wouldn't break even more. I looked from the corner of my eye to see Elizabeth looking at me with sadness and sympathy in her eyes. I turned and looked at her and gave her a sad smile and then turn to concentrate on something else. We got to the clearing and I immediately got out of the car not being able to stand another minute without me sobbing. When I saw the clearing I felt a bit relieved but still in pain. I quickly shook off the pain so no one would see what I was feeling. The others started to arrive while I waited there with Elizabeth. Edward and Tanya were there as well waiting for the others with Tanya in Edward's arms. My heart was breaking more every second I saw them together luckily the others were getting out of the car so I headed towards them.

"Okay so here are the teams I will be a referee but will also be playing. Team 1 is Bella, Elizabeth, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett. Team 2 will be Edward, Tanya, Rosalie, Jasper and I. Choose your captain and team 2 out in the field." Esme said. We all nodded and began to go to our teams.

"Okay so I say I am Captain." said Emmett.

"No Emmett we will vote," Carlisle said while Emmett pouted. I just laughed at his face. We voted and Carlisle was chosen as Captain. On the other team it was Edward. We set up the bases and got the bats and the baseball.

"Okay up to bat is Bella," said Esme. I went up to home and got the bat. Rosalie pitched the ball and then I hit the ball with the bat. It soared into the sky when I placed the bat down and I ran to first base. I then kept running to 2nd then 3rd . I stopped at third since Jasper had gotten a hold of the ball. Then went Elizabeth and she hit it towards the woods with all the strength she had. She then ran to the bases while I ran to home I was safe but Elizabeth stopped on 2nd base. This kept going and we achieved 6 runs until we got out. Then I pitched the ball to the other team. First was Edward. He hit the ball really far but Elizabeth ran as fast as she could and caught the ball. She then held the ball above her head.

"You're out Edward," she said smirking.

"That was just luck." he replied angered.

"Luck or skill," she said throwing the ball towards me I caught it and laughed.

"Focus Elizabeth then gloat and brag later," I told her laughing. She just smiled while the others laughed.

The game kept going until our team had won by getting Tanya out. Emmett was cheering a long with Alice. And Elizabeth gave me a hug and a good job. We all began to head towards the cars and saw that everyone was covered in dirt and Tanya was again complaining about it. The whole way to the Cullen mansion she was complaining that she felt gross and felt ugly.

"You are aren't ugly dear," he said looking at her. She then leaned in an kissed him. I had to look away and then Elizabeth interrupted their moment.

"I would rather not see my brother sucking someones face, so please if you will," she said. Edward nodded though Tanya glared at Elizabeth.

I was so grateful that the rest of the ride to the Cullen house was silent again. I got out of the car as fast as I could when Edward stopped the car. Alice then pulled me into the house and up to her room with Elizabeth and Rosalie following. Once we were in her room she shut the door and I began to break down.

"Alice I don't think I can handle staying this weekend. Please," I muttered. I talked so low only the three of them could hear me. I didn't want any one else to hear with super vampire hearing.

"Ohh Bella, we are so sorry but we are setting in motion our plan already. Elizabeth is stalling Tanya's wedding. And we are trying to get you two stuck together more often." she said hugging me.

"I know Alice but I am hurting and I am being selfish. What if Edward really does l-love her? If he does we are just going to break his heart separating them." I said. Then Elizabeth spoke.

"Bella, I know Edward really well. I may not know what he is like now but most likely he is the same old gentleman from 1918. If he is he is looking for true love. He told me when we were 16 that he wanted to find a girl that could take care of herself but he could still be there to help her. He also wanted someone intelligent, sweet, someone he could easily talk to, have similarities and feel comfortable around her. Then he also wanted someone he couldn't live his whole life without, someone that he would love and then return his love. Tanya is whole other thing, she can't take care of herself without asking Edward, she is always complaining about a situation, has no similarities between her and Edward. And she makes a bucket of water look like a genius. She is also not sweet, for example I am always close to throwing myself at her and punching her for insulting you. If Edward can't open his eyes and see you are the person for him and marries Tanya then I will not talk to her or him ever. She gives Mason and Cullen a bad name. No offense Alice, Rose." she said.

"None taken," said Alice. Rose nodded.

"So don't worry everything will work out in the end, Bella," she said hugging me.

"Okay fine. What time is it by the way?" I asked.

"It is already 11 o'clock so only one hour until it is Saturday." Rosalie replied.

"Okay then can I use your shower Alice." I asked.

"Yeah, can I go after her Alice." Elizabeth said.

"Of course you can," Alice replied.

"Thanks Alice," I said heading to the bathroom.

"Your welcome. I'll have some clothes on the bed went you finish okay." I just nodded.

I went to the bathroom and showered. I got the dirt off of my skin and my hair. Once I finished I changed into the clothes Alice put on the bed. They were jean caprice with a blue tank top and a blue sweater. I put them on along with my white vans and then combed my hair and left it down in its natural curls. I went down stairs and saw Elizabeth in the same outfit as mine though instead she had beige caprice and a green tank top with a green sweater. And her black converse. Her hair was down again. Alice and Rosalie were in tank tops as well and in caprice though they were barefoot and had no sweaters on. Tanya on the other hand had revealing clothes. She had a spaghetti strap tank top with short shorts and high heels. Really she just looked horrible. The boys then had t-shirts and shorts on. Everyone was there except Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey Bells, come sit down," Elizabeth called.

"Yeah hold on I am going to get something from the car," I said. She nodded and took out the keys from her pocket and handed them to me. I went out the door to Elizabeth's car and got out the bag that I got from the bookstore. I then locked the car again. I went inside to see Elizabeth rolling her eyes at me.

"I knew you were going to get the books you got when we went shopping.," she said.

"Shut up," I said sitting down next to her and taking out my book from the bag.

"Bella don't read now please," Alice whined.

"Please Alice I want to relax," I said.

"Fine come on Jasper," she said heading towards the stairs with Jasper following her.

"You too Emmett come on," said Rosalie. They then headed up the stairs while we were left alone with Edward and Tanya. Elizabeth got her book out as well and started to read. I began to read from the first page of my new copy of Wuthering Heights when Edward spoke.

"What other books do you enjoy to read, Bella" he asked.

"Umm I love reading Romeo and Juliet, and the other Jane Austen books. But my most favorite is Wuthering Heights." I replied.

"Why do you like that book," he asked.

"I like it because of the love between Heathcliff and Catherine is indescribable," I said. He nodded. Tanya on the other had was glaring at me. I broke away from the glare and then began reading my book again. I then decided to take out my iPod and listen to some music while I was reading. I put on my favorite song and began reading again when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella, you know the song Claire de Lune." Edward asked in shock again.

"Yeah, I enjoy classical music, it calms me down," I said. That was the end of the conversation I had with Edward that night. After that a mad Tanya dragged him upstairs. My heart was in so much pain after that. The whole night I spent it reading but didn't concentrate enough on the words since my mind kept going back to Edward.

* * *

Please review?


	8. Skating, I Never and Photos BPOV & EPOV

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

**I would just like to say sorry but I had cousins over and then some school work and then at times I get caught up reading a lot of fanfiction. Sorry about that but here is a really long chapter. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I spent the whole night trying to read but I couldn't. I then just listened to music the rest of the night. Everyone then came downstairs around 6 o' clock and then gathered in the living room. When they started come down here I took out my headphones. Tanya was there looking at her nails and Alice and Rosalie were quietly talking to Emmett and Jasper. Meanwhile Edward was talking to Elizabeth. We were talking quietly when Tanya broke it.

"Elizabeth can you please help me with wedding details? We need to find a place to hold the wedding and then where to have the reception. Then the flowers and everything else." she said looking at Elizabeth.

"Sure," she said. Tanya and Elizabeth then stood up. And again Elizabeth mouthed 'I would rather died than help her,'. I giggled at the sight of her, so did Alice and Rosalie. While Jasper and Emmett chuckled. Edward again didn't know what was going on and just stared at us like we were crazy. I then turned to Alice.

"So Alice when should we expect the snowstorm." I said smiling. She then closed her eyes and then spoke.

"It will begin snowing today at night and then it will be completely snowed in that school will be closed Monday until Wednesday." she said.

"Cool. We don't have to go to school," yelled Emmett. Rosalie just rolled her eyes. Then she looked at me and spoke.

" Bella, you and Elizabeth need to go home and get some clothes right." she asked.

"Yeah, we do. We don't have enough clothes in Elizabeth's car." I said. She nodded.

"Alice, what can we do until tonight." I asked. I then looked at her and saw a glimmer in her eye.

"Make over time," she yelled. Then she looked at Rosalie and glanced at me. In an instant they were by my side pulling me upstairs.

"What are you guys doing,?!" I yelled.

"Just stay still Bella," they said.

I was then dragged to Alice's room and then seated on a chair and they began to give me a make over.

"Alice please no. I don't like makeovers." I said but they then silenced me and began working on my hair. They got my hair and began to curl it more than how it usually was. It was then held to the side of my face without moving with diamond berets. Then they moved onto my make up. They added lip gloss and at bit of dark blue eye shadow on my eye. Then the added a bit of blush. When they finally finished I looked at them annoyed and then turned to the mirror. When I looked my hair pinned to the side which brought out my heart shaped face and then the eye shadow matched with my skin tone.

"Wow." I gasped. They laughed.

"Bella, you look gorgeous. You didn't need a lot of make up because you have natural beauty." Alice said. She then got whispered so only I and Rosalie could hear.

"Tanya with beauty or no beauty she is still ugly." she said. I laughed along with Rosalie.

"She is right Bella you do look beautiful," Rosalie said smiling at me.

"Thank you Rose, Thank you Alice. Thank you both so much." I said standing up and hugging them. They hugged me in return and then they opened the bedroom door and headed downstairs. I went a long with them. We were descending the stairs when the boys heard us. They seemed to be talking and then turned their attention to the stairs. We came down the stairs but then Alice and Rosalie stopped.

"What are you guys doing." I asked confused. They had sly looks on their face.

"We are going to show the boys to your new look," Rosalie said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Cuz we want too, okay. Just stay here until Rosalie and I call you." Alice said.

"No, Alice, Rose. Please no," I begged.

"Please Bella," Alice asked with her puppy dog face. I then gave in.

"Fine. You win, Alice," I said. She then grinned.

"Yay! I always win," she said. I rolled my eyes and I heard chuckles coming from the living room. The boys clearly heard our conversation. They then went down to the bottom and faced the living room. "Gentlemen and Emmett," said Alice.

"Hey!" yelled Emmett. I heard laughter from Edward and Jasper.

"Never mind that, we would like to present Bella," they said. Rosalie then looked towards me and waved. I took a deep breath and began to walk down.

"You guys shouldn't have done this," I hissed.

"Oh shut up Bella and get down here," Alice said smiling. I walked all the way down and then turned to where the boys were. They just stared at me and I began to feel embarrassed when I suddenly felt calm. I looked at Jasper and he sent me a small smile. I nodded. Then they spoke.

"Wow, Bella you look hot," Emmett said smiling. Rosalie then walked over to him and smacked him.

"Stop it Emmett, your embarrassing the poor girl. Though I have to agree" she said smiling and sitting next to Emmett.

"You look gorgeous Bella. I can see that they did this to you against your will," said Jasper.

"Well you know I can get any one to do anything I want Jazzy," Alice said smiling at him. He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful, Bella" said Edward staring at me.

"Thanks," I said. I then sat down near Rosalie and Alice.

"Let's watch a movie," said Alice. We agreed and then we watched the Pirates of the Caribbean and the Curse of the Black Pearl. We watched it and then when it finished Tanya and Elizabeth came downstairs. Elizabeth looked like she was going to burst and Tanya was smiling happily.

"Elizabeth are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah I am fine. Also you look amazing Bells," she said.

"Thanks, Alice and Rosalie forced me to get a make over by them," I said. She laughed silently while I glared at her.

"Stop glaring at me, you never let me give you a makeover so I had to laugh," she said sitting next to me. I just glared at her more.

"What do we do now," she asked.

"Well you and me have to go home and get clothes for the weekend," I said.

"And next week too." said Alice.

"What?" she asked.

"Next week you two are staying here not at your house," she said.

"I don't know Alice," Elizabeth said.

"There is nothing to say just bring enough clothes to last for a week," Alice said.

"I guess that there is no point in arguing with her," Elizabeth said while Alice smiled. I laughed and then she turned to me.

"Okay so let's get home Bells." she said standing up. I nodded and stood up as well. We began heading to the door when Elizabeth stopped.

"Ohh Edward I forgot to ask you if you wanted to see the photo albums from when we were human," she said. I froze, in the photo albums there where some pictures of him and me together. There was even one of him kissing me.

"Yes bring them," said Alice.

"Sure I would like to see them," Edward said. I was now panicking. Elizabeth nodded and then we went out the door and into the car. Once in the car she turned it on and drove away from the drive way. Once we were far away enough that they couldn't hear I immediately began talking.

"Elizabeth, those photo albums have some pictures of me and Edward together. There is even one of me kissing him. What are we going to do? He can't find out now," I said quickly.

"Relax, Bella. We are just going to take the pictures of you and him together and then find them in my bags. They won't see a thing," she said rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yes I am sure I'll pack the clothes and you take out the pictures from the albums. Fold them and hide them in my purse." she said. I nodded. We go to our home in a matter of minutes. We got out of the car and went inside quickly. I then went to where I stored the albums and looked through them. I found some pictures in black and white of Edward and I sitting together and looking at each others eyes. There were also pictures of us hugging. I then looked for the one that was the most important: the one of Edward kissing me. Elizabeth had taken that picture when we were in the park. She then printed it and showed it to her mother. I was so embarrassed, but Mrs. Masen was smiling and told me it was fine because she could

see that I truly loved him. That day she put it in an album and we have kept it ever since. I kept looking for it and then I found it. It was a beautiful picture. I didn't want to hold them do I put them in an envelope in Elizabeth's bags. I then stood up and sighed. They would be safe there. I stood up then and saw that Elizabeth was waiting for me. She was holding our bags while I held the photo albums.

"Come on Bells. Lets go." she said. We headed out of our home and then towards the car. We got in and headed towards the Cullens home. We got there in a matter minutes. We left our bags in the car and then went inside. I handed the albums to Elizabeth and then sat down on the ground.

"Wow that was fast," Emmett said. Everyone was seated on the sofa except Esme and Carlisle.

"When I pack, I just throw what ever is in sight and then close it," she said smiling. She then look towards Edward.

"Here are the photo albums." she said sitting on the floor. Then Edward sat next to her as well. She handed him a brown old photo album and then he opened it. Everyone then followed and sat on the ground to get a closer look.

"This photo album is from when we were born and through our childhood." Elizabeth said. Edward nodded and began to look at the first page. The first one was Edward and Elizabeth when they were born they were both covered with tiny little baby blankets. They both had tuffs of hair and seemed to be asleep in the picture.

"Aww Edward, Elizabeth you look so adorable," Alice said awing.

"Alice is right, that is probably the first time Edward ever looked cute," Emmett said. Then everyone burst out laughing. Edward on the other hand was glaring at him while Elizabeth laughing along.

"Emmett's right, Edward," said Rosalie. She said shaking her head. Edward then decided to change the page and next was a picture of Edward and Elizabeth with their mother and father. He then turned the page again and there was a picture of them months older. They were around 10 months. Edward was wearing a small dress shirt with pants and a hat that covered his head. Then Elizabeth had her hair a little bit longer with a bow on the side and wearing a small dress. They were both smiling.

"Oh my god! What were you two wearing?" Alice screamed. Edward and Elizabeth immediately looked at her like she was crazy.

"What Alice? We were born in the 1900's and that was the style. Girls wore dresses and guys wore dress shirts and slacks and a hat." Elizabeth said looking at Alice.

"You were both tortured," Alice said shaking her head.

"Actually it was really comfortable as long as the day wasn't hot and the dress wasn't heavy," I said.

"How did you survive," she muttered. We just shook our heads. Edward then turned the page and then there was a picture from when they were three years old. They had all their baby teeth and were smiling at the camera. They were Mrs. Masen's beautiful garden.

"That picture was taken in our mother's garden," Edward said. He and Elizabeth smiled slightly and then he turned the page. The next picture that appeared was when Edward and Elizabeth were 6 years old. Elizabeth now had her hair longer and Edward's hair was sticking out in places from his hat. They were smiling at the camera with some of their teeth missing.

"Hahaha. Look at toothless Edward," Emmett said. Edward glared at him.

"How about I show you what a toothless Emmett looks like," he said. Emmett was then a bit frightened and shut up while we laughed at him. The other pictures that followed was when they were 16. The picture on the page was of a tired disheveled Edward that looked like he was running and then a laughing Elizabeth.

"Ohh I remember that day it was a year before I met Bella. That day was hilarious. I told Bella about it when I met her and she laughed along," Elizabeth said smiling at the memory.

"What happened that day?" Jasper asked curious.

"Well back in 1918. Boys were to beginning to think of what to do with their life and well one of them was thinking about getting married and having a family. Well when Edward turned 16 he had a wake up call. One day we were both walking in Chicago when a girl we have never met before came up to us. She introduced herself and then we introduced ourselves because of our manners. Well I was shopping for some books and going to the market to get some groceries. I told Edward I would be right back since we where near the store. So I went quickly and then when I came back Edward was surrounded by a bunch of girls that were tugging at his shirt. I went towards them and then told the girls to let go of him now. They all glared at me and then I told them I was his twin sister. They then let go, I then got a hold of his hand and tugged him towards the direction of our home. When he saw which direction we were going he was like half-running and half-walking trying to get home. We then arrived and when we went inside I instantly burst out laughing. I put the bags down and began laughing so hard. My mother came to see the commotion and saw our condition she got the camera and took the picture. After that I told her the story and she laughed along with me. Edward on the other hand was really mad that he went upstairs and marched into his room." Elizabeth said laughing. The others were laughing as well except for Tanya. She was glaring. Edward just shook his head. Then he turned the next age to when he was 17. The first picture was of Edward and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was seated and Edward was behind her. Elizabeth was wearing a beautiful dress and Edward was wearing a nice shirt, slacks and was without a hat. Edward had a hand on her shoulder and they were both smiling at the camera. The next picture was of me and Elizabeth. We were both wearing dresses and sitting next to each other.

"That picture was taken when I first met Elizabeth's family. I met their mother first and she just had to take a picture of us," I said smiling.

"I remember that day," Elizabeth muttered smiling as well. Edward then turned the picture to when the three of us were seated. Edward was seated in the middle, Elizabeth to his right and I was to his left.

"When that photo was taken I became friends with Edward and so then it was always the three of us hanging out," I said. Edward and Elizabeth smiled while the rest nodded. Then he turned the page to where there was a picture of me annoyed and Elizabeth laughing.

"Ohh that was taken when Bella had enough. When Edward was 17 all the girls were after him. Of course he never liked all those girls because they were fake, selfish, shallow, conceited and more. Well when Bella started hanging around with us, they would always glare at her because they thought that she was his girlfriend. For example we all three could go to the park and then some fake squeaky girl would begin glaring at Bella because apparently back then Edward was the handsomest and kindest guy in Chicago. Many girls wanted him to choose them as his wife, but he never chose them. It was great for me because I just laughed." she said. I knew she was trying not to say anything about me being his girlfriend. I smiled slightly. Then Edward turned the page. It was a picture of me and Elizabeth hugging Edward.

"Ohh when we took that picture. Edward had saved us from these horrible men that had been trying to flirt with us. Edward then finally had enough and then went up to them and punched them. Luckily no one was around because if there was Edward could have gotten into so much trouble." I said. Elizabeth smiled as did Edward. The others just laughed slightly. The last picture was the one we had taken before we were turned into vampires. It was taken when we weren't looking. I was talking to Elizabeth in the picture while she was laughing and Edward was just staring at me. In the picture it looked like he was staring at the both of us but in reality he was staring at me.

"That picture was taken days before we changed. We had so much fun that day." Elizabeth said. The Cullens then nodded and Edward then looked at the other pages but they had nothing. He was looking at the pages were the pictures of him and me were. Any one could clearly tell pictures were there because there were outlines of them on the page.

"Where are the pictures that were supposed to be here?" he said.

"They were gone when I found the album. I thought someone must have taken them out before." Elizabeth said. Edward nodded and then closed the album.

"I can't really remember the times in the pictures," he muttered.

"Well Edward memories fade, Bella and I remember a lot because we missed home so much that we thought about it day and night. That is why we remember," Elizabeth told him quietly.

" I just wished I remembered everything that had happened during that time," he said. Elizabeth nodded. I just made my head nod by force. Alice saw this and changed the subject completely.

"It is now noon so we have to wait a few more hours before we can actually have fun in the snow." she said.

"Great, but what do we do until then," Emmett said bored.

"How about we play I never. We use a small cup and then we can use pennies or something. The person that fills it to the top wins." Rosalie said.

"Yeah let's play that. I'll go get the cups and a jar filled with pennies," said Alice standing up. She then ran to the kitchen and then came back with a small cup and a jar about the size of my head. She gave each of us a small cup and poured the pennies in the center of the floor. She then sat down.

"Okay I'll go first. I have never drank alcohol when I was human." she said. Emmett, Rosalie and Tanya took one.

"Wow, who knew Emmett would do that." Jasper said laughing. Emmett just glared at him. Then Jasper went next.

"I have never learned to play an instrument," he said. Then Elizabeth, Edward and I took a penny.

"Bella, Elizabeth you both play instruments," Rosalie asked curious.

"Yeah, I play piano. Edward wasn't the only one that learned. Though he was better at it than I was," Elizabeth said smiling.

"I learned to play a bit of piano since I hung around a lot with Edward and Elizabeth." I said.

"Who taught you?" Edward asked.

"Umm you did Elizabeth never had patience." I said. He nodded.

"True, she never had patience," he said smirking at Elizabeth.

"Hey I heard that," yelled Elizabeth. We all laughed.

"Okay, my turn I have never been engaged," Elizabeth said. Then everyone took a penny except her.

"At least I know you haven't been with some boy," Edward muttered.

"Shut up, Edward," she said. Then Tanya looked at me.

"Bella, you were engaged," she asked. I then froze I looked towards Elizabeth. She signaled me to not say to much with her eyes but to say yes.

"Yes, I was engaged when I was 17 but never got married because I was changed into a vampire." I said looking at my cup of pennies.

"Where you really close to him," she asked.

"Yes, I was. He was the first person I ever loved," I said.

"Did Edward know him," she asked. I froze again.

"Yes, Edward knew him really well," I said looking down.

"I did, I can't remember," Edward said.

"Yeah, well you did know him so Emmett your turn," Elizabeth said. Then Emmett spoke on queue.

"I have never gone skinny dipping," he said smiling. Everyone then groaned. No one took a penny.

"Emmett do you ever think before you speak," Jasper asked shaking his head.

"Yes, but on the days I actually feel smart," Emmett answered.

"Which are rare days," muttered Rosalie. Everyone began laughing while Emmett just looked at Rosalie hurt.

"Okay Rosalie, your turn," Alice said.

"I have never learned how to cook," she said. Elizabeth and I were the only ones to take a penny.

"I could cook but Bella's food tasted so much better. The food I made was good but at times it caused food poisoning," Elizabeth said. I just laughed. Then Tanya was the last person.

"I have never gone ice skating " she said. Everyone took a coin except her.

"Okay so Bella wins since she has four pennies. And now we just have a few more hours before we can go ice skating." Alice squealed. I just nodded and rolled my eyes.

"But Alice doesn't the ice need to be fully frozen before we go." I asked.

"Yes, but we are skating at a pond that will be completely frozen tomorrow afternoon. It won't be sunny so we are fine and it is going to be farther away from here." she said.

"Why don't we spend the rest of today watching movies until tomorrow," Elizabeth said. Everyone spoke their agreement. We turned to the TV and watched many movies until we were finally tired of that. After that we began listening to the radio the rest of the night until it was time to go Ice skating. It was snowing like Alice predicated. We changed into something warm even though we didn't need it. We went upstairs to change. I changed into some jeans and a maroon sweater with a colorful scarf with a matching hat and mittens. Elizabeth changed into some jeans as well with a green sweater and a black scarf with a matching hat and mittens. We left our hair down and then went to meet everyone downstairs. Alice and Rosalie were wearing jeans as well. Alice wore a purple sweater while Rosalie wore a red sweater. They both had had black mittens. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were wearing jeans only that their sweaters were different. Edward had a grey sweater on, Emmett had a black sweater and Jasper had a white and black sweater on. Tanya wore jeans with a long sleeve shirt, hat and mittens and high heels. Everyone was by the door waiting to head out.

"Let's go now," Alice exclaimed. I nodded and we headed outside to the cars.

Again Elizabeth and I went with Edward and Tanya in the Volvo while the others went with Alice and Jasper. I was in the back looking out the window while Elizabeth just looked forward when Tanya spoke.

"Elizabeth, have you already gotten some ideas how the bridesmaid dresses?" she asked.

"Yes and no," Elizabeth replied. She then looked at me with anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Well you have to tell me what they are?" Tanya said looking at Elizabeth.

"Well Tanya why don't we relax today and then we do the wedding stuff another day." she asked.

"We can't. We have to begin planning now," Tanya said close to yelling. She then looked forward while Elizabeth shook her head.

"I never want to get married after this," she muttered. Edward and I laughed.

"And to think you wanted to plan my wedding in 1918" I said looking out the window.

"Well, you had your mother, my mother and me excited to see you get married, and I will be planning your wedding in the future even if it gives me a headache, besides I already have it planned," she said. I then turned around and looked at her with shock.

"You what?!" I said.

"I already planned it more than 90 times. I only change it a little every year." she said. "And stop looking at me like that. What can I do, I get so bored."

"Elizabeth you are killing me," I groaned closing my eyes.

"Too bad now stop whining it is the perfect wedding for you. You'll see the day someone asks you to marry you," she said smiling.

"What about you have you already planned yours," I said.

"No, Bella really I wasn't the one engaged in 1918," she said rolling her eyes at me. I grimaced. Then Tanya turned around from the passenger seat.

"You already have her wedding planned when she isn't even getting married," sneered Tanya.

"Yes, because I live with her. I know everything she like and everything she dislikes," Elizabeth said narrowing her eyes at Tanya.

"What do you have planned for her," she said.

"Well, I can't tell you because that is for her wedding not yours. Bella is my mind blocked," Elizabeth asked. I nodded.

"Okay thanks" she said.

"Well at least tell me what you have for mine," Tanya said.

"I have nothing right now but I tell you later if something comes up," Elizabeth said closing her eyes. Tanya then screeched and Elizabeth smiled. Edward on the other hand did not want to get involved in the argument. We got there with in minutes. We exited the car and I looked around and saw we where further in the forest. It was covered in snow and it was completely white. The pond was extremely big and was covered by ice. It was really beautiful.

"Let's meet up with the others," Elizabeth said. I nodded. We walked towards the pond where Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were. Alice and Rosalie were holding skates while Jasper and Emmett tried to put them on.

"Here put them on then skate," they said. I took my pair and then sat down and put them on Elizabeth did the same thing and then got on the ice. I stayed sitting there watching until Tanya and Edward were on the ice. Tanya kept falling on her face since she didn't know how to skate. It was a great sight to see. I then stood up and began to skate. Alice and Jasper were skating by each other while Emmett was skating in circles while Rosalie was laughing since Emmett could only go in a circle. Edward was trying to help Tanya skate. Elizabeth was on the corner of the pond looking towards Tanya and Edward laughing. She really hated Tanya. I was beginning to feel more in the mood of skating when I decided to do a jump. I went as fast as I could and did a triple spin in the air when I landed I heard clapping and looked towards the Cullens and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was clapping and laughing. Tanya was pissed off. Edward and the others stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"That was amazing Bella. What else can you do?" Emmett said grinning.

"Umm well I just got into skating when I decided to do it." I said embarrassed.

"Do something else Bells, please," asked Elizabeth pleading.

"I don't know," I said.

"Please," she said pouting. I looked at her and then broke down.

"Fine, I hate it when you pout," I said going back to the center of the pond. The others went to stand near the edge of the pond. I then began skating slowly around the pond. I put my arms out and began skating on the side. When I had enough momentum I did a double spin. After I skated a bit and then went to the center and spun in circles. Carefully I went faster and faster until I completely stopped. When I stopped someone crashed into me.

"Oh my god Bella! That was amazing," Elizabeth said hugging me. I laughed.

"Thanks now can we please get of the ice." I said. She nodded and then we went toeards where the Cullens were.

"Bella that was amazing,"

"Bella you have to do that again,"

"Yeah," they said except Tanya and Edward. They were skating again.

I thanked them and then we skated some more. We skated the whole day away

**EPOV**

I was helping Tanya skating. I was so happy the day when I asked her to marry me. She said yes. She was beautiful and I loved her. I felt extremely happy though I couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. I didn't know what that feeling was but I shook it off. All that mattered was what was happening now.

* * *

Please review? Also if you find spelling errors please tell me and I'll change it.


	9. My Fiancee BPOV

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!**

**I would first like to apoligize for not updating for quite a while. I have been really busy with homework and I hardly have time to write anymore. And if I do I spend my time editing. So here is the next chapter. Also I would like to deicate this chapter to EvenIfTheSkyIsFallingDown. Last year around September she got some pictures and edited them to look like the photo album that Elizabeth has of her and Edward. I would just like to thank her a lot and I was amazed at her time and dedication she took to do this. I literaly was crying when I saw the photos she made. I was so shocked and amazed that one of my readers did this. SO I dedicate this chapter to her. I hope you like it. Also I would like to thank all my other readers for reading my story. Thank you so much for all your support. **

**P.S the website to view EvenIfTheSkyIsFallingDown's album is on my profile. It is really amazing. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

(A week/ days after the snow day)

Days after we went skating, I was in a happy yet sad mood. I was having too much fun hanging out with the Cullens but it was difficult to handle my emotions with Edward around. He was so close that I could tell him but then that would just cause a whole commotion. Yet when I saw him, I felt the need to go up to him and hug him. These days had passed quickly. After we came back Alice's vision came true, we didn't have to go to school. When Tanya heard that she dragged Elizabeth upstairs back to work on her wedding. These days they were working on her wedding meanwhile everyone else just hung out together and I got to know more about Edward. I didn't know what she had done but I was soon to find out. Today was Monday again so it meant school. We were heading to our house with our bags and everything from the whole week at the Cullens house. We arrived and immediately got all our bags and took them inside. We had two hours before school so we were in no hurry. We went inside and then Elizabeth just dropped the bags in the living room and sat in the sofa.

"Ugh home sweet home." she said.

"Yup," I said sitting down as well.

"So anything else happen while I was the wicked witch skunk bag," she said grimacing.

"No not really just hung out with the Cullens. How is the planning coming along?" I asked. Even though I hated hearing about the wedding, it was included in every conversation with Tanya.

"Okay so she has already decided that she wants the bridesmaid dresses to be purple so she wants the color scheme to be purple and white. Then she said that she only wants a certain shade of purple so we went through all the possible colors on the internet on Google and believe me I was close to screaming at the computer screen" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Then we went through the so many designs of dresses for the bridesmaid dresses. She wanted them to be a different design from the wedding dress, which she doesn't even have so then we went through bridal magazines and everything. She told me cut out the ones that were beautiful which would make any other person look ugly in it. Guess what?" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I gave her designs in which she would look horrible and you would look amazing in. She still hasn't decided so she said that one of these days we are going to L.A or Port Angeles to look for it. I swear that when I get married I am going to do it small and simple. She wants a big fancy wedding in which she has the attention on her." She then sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned back on her seat. Meanwhile I sat there in thought.

"Elizabeth, what if Edward really wants to marry her and wants her to be a part of the family. If he really is happy with her then I don't want to do this anymore. I want the best for him." I said. Her head then shot up and looked at me.

"Bella, do you love him," she asked looking at me meaningfully.

"Yes, I do he means everything to me. He is the most important thing in my life." I said.

"Well, then there you go. You love him, that love still hasn't disappeared after all these years. True love is powerful that when a person is in love they never forget who they truly love." She said.

"Yes, but I want what is best for him and what makes him happy. If Tanya makes him happy then maybe they should be married instead of us ruining it." I said looking at my hands. Elizabeth then was in front of me.

"Bella, stop. I want my brother happy and I want you happy as well. Here is the truth, Edward is a big idiot. He doesn't see what is in front of him at the moment but we will make him see. Just you wait, and then Tanya will be away from us as possible. Now cheer up and get dressed we need to go to school." She said. I nodded, stood up and then went to my bedroom. I quickly showered and then changed into black skinny jeans and a purple & white striped shirt. I then put on black flats and I put a purple headband. I then grabbed a white jacket for later. I got my books together and then went into the living room to find Elizabeth wearing blue skinny jeans, a green shirt and a green headband then she had a white jacket for later and her black vans on.

"You look amazing Bells," she said smiling.

"You too. And we are taking my car." I said. She nodded and then we headed outside. We then got in the car and headed to school. We got there in a matter of minutes. When we got there the Cullens were there hanging around their cars while Tanya and Edward were inside his Volvo.

We pulled in the spot right near them and then got out of the car. We then headed towards them. Edward and Tanya were then getting out of the car. There eyes widened at the sight of my car. I tried to contain my giggles but I wasn't succeeding. Elizabeth then went up to Edward and shook her hand in front of his face.

"Hello is my brother Edward Anthony there. Or is this just an idiot that gets shocked that girls have better cars than him." She said smirking. At that, everyone began to laugh. Edward then broke out of his trance to glare at Elizabeth.

"Hilarious, Elizabeth." He said.

"Well it is true Edward, besides I think you have already seen this car. We took it the first time we went over to your house." She said.

"Well I was thinking of other things to actually notice it." He said being embarrassed while Tanya smirked. At that moment, the gaping hole in my chest began to ache. I pretended to smile but Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Elizabeth knew what I was really feeling.

"Okay, eww. I don't really need to know that" Elizabeth said with a face of disgust on her face. She then looked at Edward and then at me.

"Hey bells, we should get to class now. My mind is scarred." She said. She then began to walk away. I smiled a weak smile and then followed her. We kept walking until we got to her locker. I stood there while she opened it. Then once she did, she just threw her books in and then turned to me with frustration in her eyes.

"My brother is a huge idiot Bella," Elizabeth said. She then leaned against her locker. I then sighed even though I didn't want to answer.

"Well, Elizabeth they are engaged. They are going to get married." I whispered.

"Yeah, but do they have to have a huge make out session. I mean really he was taught better. Edward was taught and raised how to be a gentleman and now Tanya is breaking everything he was. He is hardly acting like my brother. Where is my brother that used to be fun and well…you know what I mean because Bella I really miss that Edward." She said sounding like she was going to cry. I then hugged her.

"I know Elizabeth but remember we are not in 1918 anymore. Besides that was when he was 17, he grew up Elizabeth." I whispered to her. She nodded.

"I just wish he would open up his eyes and see what is in front of him. Tanya is a horrible witch skunk bag. Come on lets go before the devil we speak of appears here." She said closing her locker. I chuckled at her sudden change in mood. Elizabeth was special like that she would go from sad to cursing someone quickly. She was like a true sister I never had.

Our classes passed quickly again. I could hardly notice anything interesting we were studying since we already knew it plus much more. Lunch came and went quickly, I hardly noticed it since I was thinking until Elizabeth called my name.

"Bella, Bella. Come on we have to go to class," she said getting up from her seat. I looked around and noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty. I quickly started standing.

"Ohh sorry I just have a lot on my mind," I said looking at her. She nodded understanding and then we went off to our classes. I went straight to biology while she went to her class. I knew Edward must have already been there since he wasn't in the cafeteria when I left. I reached the classroom and went inside quickly to my seat. The classroom was half way full but not completely. I looked over to my seat and saw Edward there seated looking out the window. I went over and sat down not wanting to disturb him. Though when I was completely seated he turned his head towards me.

"Hi Bella," he said.

"Hi Edward," I replied.

"So how has your day gone so far?" he asked.

"Good, I am just tired and bored. Nothing good ever comes from school," I said smiling. He laughed.

"True," he said chuckling. "So why where you so distracted at lunch. It was like you weren't there."

I thought about it for a minute. Should I tell him the truth, that I was thinking about him and when we were human, or make up a lie about homework and something else? He seemed to notice the expression on my face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I am just curious what had you daydreaming today," he said.

I then decided to say the truth but not the complete truth. I looked down when I began to tell him.

"Umm…well I was thinking about when I was human and about my fiancé." I said. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was staring at me intently.

"I was thinking about all the times we used to spend together and the type of person he was."

"What was he like?" he asked. I took a deep breath and then answered.

"He was extremely kind, really sweet and so polite. He loved music and just being with his family and friends. He also loved reading and enjoyed playing baseball. We met through Elizabeth and then we kept meeting each other and just fell in love. It hurt to just be from one another. We were like two halves of a whole. Besides being kind and sweet, he was also handsome and had many girls chasing after him. Though he was never interested in them. I didn't know why he choose me because I was just plain as a human and there were other girls extremely beautiful than I was. He loved his family so much, he had a sister that he cared deeply for. He was just an amazing person." I said. I then sighed when he asked another question.

"How were you two engaged?" he asked. I took another deep breath as the memories were fresh in my mind.

"He took me on a walk to the park. We had spent a lovely night together. We where walking when we reached a bench. We sat down and just stared at the sky and everything around us. He then started to speak and when I looked at him he was on one knee and he told me that he loved me so much that I meant the world to him. He asked me to promise him that when we where older we would marry. So technically, it was to be a long engagement. I said yes and then we went to tell his whole family. They were all so happy and started planning a wedding for when we were older. Though it never really happened." I said. I looked up at him and he was about to speak when Mr. Banner spoke. I then turned to face the class and not Edward.

All during class I felt his eyes on me. We finished everything we had to do 20 minutes before class ended that we were given free time. I was about to doodle in my notebook when I heard Edward ask me a question.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked. I sighed and looked at him. He had spoken so quietly that no human could hear him. I spoke to him in that same tone.

"I'm fine," I said lying.

"You're lying," he said. I then shook my head.

"Okay…I… just can't handle thinking about him. He was everything I could have ever asked for but then we were separated. He meant the world to me and then he was just taken from me. I loved him very much and I still miss him today. It just hurts to think about him." I said.

"I am really sorry Bella," he said. I shook my head again.

"It's….alright. It's just painful because you know that when you find your soul mate you can't love another. He was my soul mate and I felt connected to him. I could never love someone else like I did to him." I said.

"I am really sorry, Bella." He said. I nodded. I couldn't bare to tell him that the boy I was in love with since I was a human was him.

After that conversation it changed to a lighter one. The rest of the class period passed without a care and so did the rest of the school day.

* * *

Please review?


	10. Planning, Werewolves and Tanya Drama

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Hello to all my readers. I really am sorry about not posting for any of my stories in a long time but right now my family is going through a tough situation so I am usually needed to babysit and do other errands. And this summer I am planning on getting a part time job so its difficult. But I have good news this year. I am not on my Basketball team any more so I will get home early and be able to write at school. I wish everyone to have a great vacation time. Here is a twist to the story. Enjoy! And thanks to all my readers for reading my story.**

* * *

**BPOV**

After school ended Elizabeth and I headed to our home while the Cullens headed to theirs. We were relaxing on the couch watching the television when there was a knock on the door. I stood up to go answer it and when I opened the door I was shocked to see Tanya there. She stepped inside without even waiting to be invited in. I closed the door and then spoke.

"What are you doing here Tanya," I asked shocked.

"Where is Elizabeth, Bethany." she said glaring at me. She then turned her gaze to her manicured nails. Then Elizabeth stepped out of the living room.

"Her name is Bella, Tanya." she said glaring at her.

"That is what I said. Anyways since its after school today we are looking for reception holding places and the church." she said acting all nice and sweet. Elizabeth looked at her in shock.

"And your dress? I thought we were still looking for your dress," she said. Tanya shook her head.

"That's all day this weekend. We are going to L.A and to Port Angeles." she told Elizabeth.

"And the bridesmaid dresses?"

"Those we are choosing them as well this weekend." Tanya said. When she said that Elizabeth got a strange gleam in her eye.

"Okay then I'll meet you at your house," she said. Tanya smiled and then glared in my direction. She then exited and closed the door behind her.

"What are you going to do Elizabeth," I asked once Tanya was gone.

"She wants to find a place to have her wedding then we'll find it. I am going to help her find the most Grand reception hall and then when we book it, I'll mix up the address and then book the place that she would never want. Then when she is trying to book the other place I'll pretend to be another person and book the whole reception area for the day of her wedding and cancel it at the last minute. Since she will see no hope in getting the Grand reception hall she'll have to bare with the reception hall she would never want," she said in a rush. I just looked at her in shock.

"Umm okay." I said confused.

"You'll see Bella. Just go get a jacket and your purse. There is no way I am leaving you here alone so you'll stay with the Cullens," she said.

"Elizabeth, I'm fine. I am a big girl I can stay here by myself," I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella please because I don't know what time I'll get home and I don't want you alone by yourself," she said giving me puppy eyes. I groaned.

"Thanks Bella," she said hugging me knowing what my answer was. I nodded and then got my jacket and purse. We left our house, got into Elizabeth's car and then headed toward the Cullen house. We got there in 10 minutes. We parked outside the house when my door was opened and I was quickly pulled outside.

"Yay, Bella's staying here for today at least," screamed Alice hugging me. I laughed and broke from her hold.

"Only if that's alright with you," I said.

"Of course it is. We all think of you as part of the family." she said smiling at me.

"Thanks Alice," I said. We then headed inside where Rose, Emmett and Jasper were seated on the couch. Elizabeth was near the staircase waiting for Tanya. Her facial expression on her face made me want to roll on the floor laughing. She looked like if she would rather eat human food than go reception hunting. Tanya must have been upstairs with Edward. At that thought I felt pain and then comfort. I smiled slightly towards Jasper saying thanks. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Okay so we'll be back around 11 and then tell you all what we have decided," Tanya said coming down the stairs with Edward behind her. They reached the bottom of the stairs and then looked around at everyone sitting down.

"Where is Esme and Carlisle?" he asked.

"Hunting," Emmett replied. Edward nodded and then Tanya spoke.

"Okay then we are off," she said. Then she turned around and kissed Edward. I was hurting more now than ever. They were basically having a make out session in front of me.

"For god sakes can we leave already," Elizabeth yelled. She was beyond mad. Tanya broke away from Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then whispered something into his ear that we could all hear, "we'll finish this later," she said. I swear I wanted to shoot myself and go die in a hole. Elizabeth then chose that moment to grab Tanya's hand and lead her outside.

"Bye everyone," she yelled. The front door then closed and it was silent. Rose and Alice seemed to sense that I was about to break down so the created a distraction.

"Bella , we want to show you these dresses that we found that will look beautiful on you," Rosalie said.

"Okay" I said hiding the pain in my voice.

I followed her and Alice upstairs to Rose's room and once inside Alice and Rose hugged me trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry I can see that everything will turn out fine," Alice said trusting her visions.

"Are your visions set in stone?" I asked.

"No but I will make sure that everything turns out right here, Bella," she said. I smiled slightly and then changed the subject.

"So what were the dresses that would make me look great," I asked. Rosalie and Alice squealed.

"Okay we are having a fashion show. Let me get you dress and Rosalie got tell the boys," Alice said giving orders. Rosalie instantly went downstairs to tell the boys while I protested.

"No Alice. I can't do that. I am not a model or Barbie doll," I told her. She just ignored me and threw me into the bathroom.

"Shower and then we'll talk," she said through the door. I just sighed and stopped fight it knowing she was getting her way. I undressed and showered quickly. I then put on the new set of clothes Alice had for me. When I finished I put my hair in a towel. I the exited the bathroom and was ambushed by Alice and Rosalie.

" Okay let's dry and style your hair then put your dresses on and then the makeup," Alice said picking up the hair dryers. I was then pulled from side to side with both of them pulling my hair. Once they finished I couldn't recognize my hair. They put it in curls completely and then made my hair go loosely down my back in graceful waves. They then made me stand up and helped me change into the first dress.

The first dress was a beautiful midnight blue shade. It was knee length and was strapless on the bottom of the dress it had beautiful beading in forms of flowers.

"I love this dress," I told Alice.

"Your welcome," she said smiling. I just shook my head.

"May I ask why we you are making me try on dresses," I asked Alice who was looking for the shoes.

"Well because: one we're bored, and two there is going to be a dance at school in a few weeks and so we need to see what dress you should wear," she said helping me put on the black high heels.

"Great so I am a life sized Barbie," I told her rolling my eyes.

"Ohh don't complain Bella," she said pouting.

"Ugh fine," I said walking towards the door. We headed towards the stairs when Alice and Rosalie went down before me.

"Okay so I had a vision that in a few weeks their will be a dance and we need to see which dress Bella needs to wear that day," Alice said.

"She is wearing dress number one," said Rosalie.

"Exactly how many dresses are you guys making her try on?" Emmett asked. I then heard a smack on the head.

"I was just asking," he said.

"Come down Bella," Alice called to me. I went down the stairs carefully as I could trying not to ruin the dress. I then heard gasps and clapping. If I was human at that moment I would have probably blushed. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I then turned to look at everyone.

"Just to have my say, Alice forced me to do this." I told them. Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"Believe me we know. It's happened to Jazz many times when she is bored," said Emmett. Jasper just stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Okay besides me dressing up Jazz which by the way Rosalie does too, what do you think?" Alice asked.

"I think that you look beautiful. You really look great Bella," Jasper said.

"Yeah Bella. If you go to the dance in that dress every boy will go crazy for you," Rosalie said.

"You look amazing Bella," Emmett said.

"You really do," Edward said.

"Thanks," I said. When suddenly Alice pulled me up the stairs again saying we had more dresses to try on. I tried on a total of 10 dresses until I finally told them that I had enough choices to choose from. The rest of the night was spent just having girl talk. It was great having other friends in which I could confide in. I was happy to have others than be lonely all the time. We gave each other makeovers, talked about movies and boys until Tanya and Elizabeth came home.

* * *

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella coming down the stairs in that midnight blue dress it did something strange to me. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach and I really wasn't sure what it was. She was really beautiful in that dress and something made me remember in my memory. I remember her saying that that was her favorite color was blue. But it was not when we were vampires when she told me. The memory was when we were human. In my memory it was not as bright as everything was as a vampire but still clear enough that I could see her face.

"Bella, what is your favorite color," I asked her.

"Blue. I love the shade that it has," she replied. We were in my home's living room waiting for Elizabeth to return from her room.

"Well you look beautiful in that color," I said. She then blushed. She was wearing a blue dress.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

I don't know how I was able to remember that. But it seemed strange that the memory hit me when just seeing Bella wear that dress. I shook the feeling of something strange away and concentrated on the conversation Emmett and Jasper were having. There conversation was then cut short by someone driving in the driveway.

* * *

**ELIZABETH POV**

I was furious beyond furious. We had gone searching for places to have the reception but every time we talked tried to get information she kept getting a phone call. I don't care at all about this wedding but really I thought she would put more attention in the wedding planning then just amusing herself with her phone but no. Tanya is just exactly what I thought she does not even care about my brother. If she did she would be putting more attention in the wedding plans and include him in them more than me. Sure if and that's a big IF. If she does marry Edward they need to at least agree on some things but no she just chooses to drag me along. Her stupid phone kept ringing that we couldn't even have an intelligent conversation with the managers. All she asked him was how much it would cost not how it looked like what the service was but just how much it cost. Edward was paying for this wedding I knew so Tanya just wanted to use as much money of Edward's she could. She is a gold-digging-witch-skunk-bag-witch-who-talks-like-a-real-life-Barbie. I hate her. How did Edward propose to her? Did she threaten him or something because this is not the person the Edward I knew would want to spend the rest of his life with. Then again this is not the Edward I knew. The Edward I knew seemed to have died the day he was changed.

Once I stopped the car I got out leaving her alone to get out of the car. I waited until she was out locked it and then ran to the front door. I then knocked wanting someone to answer it quickly. Luckily Jasper did. When he opened the door I went inside and he stiffened.

"Whoa there is a lot of anger coming from you. What happened?" he asked. I then said something so quietly that only he could hear and at a fast pace.

"She happened. She is a selfish idiot. I hate her and I wish she was dead. I don't care that she is getting married to him. She is not good enough for my brother, but he is stupidly being blinded by the blonde bitch," I hissed. I was about to go off on something when she appeared in the door way.

"Elizabeth we need to go again tomorrow since we didn't get anything done today," she said.

"Hold me back Jasper before I jump on her and tear all her fake blond hair out of her head," I said quietly only he could hear clenching my hands. He then took caution and put a hand on my shoulder. At the contact I relaxed a bit. I then walked to go upstairs when Tanya stopped me again. And this time instead of only Jasper watching it was the whole family. Alice, Rosalie and Bella were at the top of the stairs watching the scene play out. Emmett and Edward were at the living room entrance. Emmett probably to see if I was going to hit Tanya. And Edward to say hello to his Dumb Blonde of a girlfriend.

"You really shouldn't have been so distracted Elizabeth," Tanya said looking at her nails. That's when I blew it. Jaspers calming waves were not helping me any longer.

"Distracted? Me distracted. What about you? You and your stupid cellphone ringing at any chance it had. I was there asking about the additions to getting the reception. All you asked was what was the damn stupid price. It didn't matter to you how it looked just the price." I yelled at her face.

"That is a complete lie," she yelled back at me anger in her eyes.

"Oh yeah it's a lie then please tell me why you didn't ask what the place looked like. I saw the plates and every other detail you found boring,"

"That did not happen,"

"Tanya, newsflash. I am not the one getting married that is your decision and Edward's as well. If you wanted to choose one today you should have taken Edward along as well. He might of have kept you concentrated better than that stupid phone,"

"Your just jealous that no one might marry you," she yelled.

"No, I'm not. You just want to waste the money, have other priorities, and are mad that I have Bella's future wedding completely done. You are a gold-digging skank. You probably care more about the money that my brother has than him,"

"That is a complete lie you bitch,"

"Well thank you for saying that lovely word to your sister-in-law. You are the complete bitch," I said yelling in her face ready to slap her. My hand was raised to slap her when Edward stepped in.

"Elizabeth don't you dare talk to her like that," he said glaring at me. Tanya used this excuse to pretend to sob.

" Ohh Eddie. She said horrible things to me today while you were gone. That you would never love me and that you would leave me," she said covering her face and sobbing.

"I didn't say anything of that sort but I would love for the last one to happen," I said trying to get through Edward to hit her.

"Elizabeth what is wrong with you?" he asked trying to control me.

"What's wrong with me? Edward, what's wrong with you? How could you be with this asshole," I said pointing to Tanya.

"Don't call her that. She means everything to me I love her." he said.

"You love her, well Edward here's the truth I hate her. I hate her with a passion. I hate her so much I think I would rather go jump off a cliff and die than be stuck in a room with her. She annoys the hell out of me. How can you love her Edward. I never said any of those things she said. I am just standing her because of you," I told him.

"I don't care if you hate her, I care about her."

"What do you care about her? That she is nice. I immediately cancel that one out since she can't call, Bella by her name. I think Bella more as my sister than that talking trash. She is a liar."

"Don't believe her Eddie. She called me all those things that I said," Tanya said putting her two cents in.

"No I didn't. Edward if you marry her you are putting to shame the Masen and Cullen name," I said. Then Edward did something that I never would have thought he would do. He slapped me. At the force of the slap I fell to the floor. As I took in the fact that he actually slapped me I felt sadness wash over me.

"So that's it you believe your fiancée more than your own sister," I said looking down at the floor. I then just changed into my human self with my regular bronze hair color and my green eyes. I then carefully stood up and then looked at Edward. I looked into his eyes and found sadness and regret.

"You believe the stupid fiancée that will just use you more than the sister who will always be there for you no matter what. Well then you made your choice your staying with her while you lose me." I then walked towards the door.

"Bella stay here please I'll be back in the morning to pick you up. I need to go hunting and running. And Edward one last few things, you changed I was excited to have my brother who I thought was dead back in my life. I was excited for the one who will always be there for me but your different. She controls you Edward. When the real Edward comes back he can talk to me until then stay away from me," I said opening the door.

"Elizabeth wait don't go-," he said. I didn't hear him because I took the opportunity of him talking to run away from the Cullen house. To run away from Edward Cullen and trying to find my real brother Edward Masen-Cullen. The one who knew what real love was, the one who wanted nothing to do with Tanya and only cared for Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was shocked at what just happened. Elizabeth was right. Edward was too blinded by his 'love' for Tanya to see what was in front of him. I couldn't believe that he just slapped her. This was not my Edward this was Tanya's Edward. The Edward that followed everything she said because he loved her.

"That was out of line," Rose hissed at Edward.

"What the hell did I just do?" Edward muttered covering his face with his hands. I was angered at what he did.

"You completely hurt her. That's what you did." I told him.

"I was trying to get her to stop talking about Tanya that way," he said trying to defend himself.

"Edward you know Elizabeth as well as I do that she gives everyone a chance to be her friend. Tanya ruined that chance herself,"

"Elizabeth hasn't even spent enough time with Tanya so she doesn't know who she really is," he said. I then walked down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"Elizabeth is your sister, your biological sister that has known you since you were born. She knows your likes, dislikes, dreams basically everything. But now she doesn't even know you. Don't blame it on the change of times because both Elizabeth and I have adapted quiet well in this time period." I said straight to his face.

"She just doesn't like Tanya."

"Then Edward be her brother, her real brother that would tell her anything. Tell her why you love her and when you explain it to her you better have more than one reason," I hissed at him.

"She didn't let me explain-"

I cut him off

"You are the one that needs to explain it to her not her to you. And you need to also need to listen to her." I said.

"He doesn't need to explain anything," Tanya said seething at me.

"Yes he does. He just told her instantly when she found you that you were engaged. Everything just changed at that moment she found you. She misses her brother that would play the piano, her brother that would talk to her and make her laugh. Emmett and Jasper have been more her brothers than you. And how do I know this because even though at times she seems to always be strong she has moments when she just wants and needs to cry. I have been there for her. Now that she found you so now you can at least be there for her," I told him.

"Then she shouldn't go talking like that to people," he said.

"Well that's the only way she can keep it all inside after everything that has happened. Something must have happened which must have let her anger get the better of her,"

"Then she should at least control it,"

"She did she asked for my help, since you have hardly talked to her,'" Jasper hissed at him.

"I am done having this conversation. I need to go find her," I said going upstairs to change back into my regular clothes. I changed as quickly as I could and was met there by Emmett and Jasper.

"We're coming with you. Alice and Rosalie are staying to talk or more like yell at Tanya and Edward.

"Alright let's go," I said running out the front door. Emmett and Jasper followed behind me searching for Elizabeth's scent. We found it but it made Emmett and Jasper freeze.

"Ohh no," they said. Then the Jasper's phone rang. He quickly answered it.

"Hurry she is headed towards La Push her future just disappeared," said Alice. Jasper then shut the phone and headed south the direction Elizabeth's scent. Emmett followed and so did I. We ran when we suddenly heard a scream and howls.

"Hurry" Jasper said. We ran faster than before. We then got to the place were we heard Elizabeth's scream. I then saw the biggest wolfs I could have never imagined. Elizabeth was being surrounded by them she was trying to stand her ground but there were to many of them.

"Leave her alone," I called to them. They didn't hear me. I was about to go help her when Emmett stopped me.

"Stay here and call Carlisle and the others quickly," he said handing me the phone. He then went towards the wolfs direction trying to reach Elizabeth.

"Let her go. She's a Cullen. She didn't know about the treaty." he said to the wolfs. The wolves just growled.

"Please let's settle this calmly," said Jasper. I didn't hear the rest because I called everyone Emmett told me to. After talking to them the wolves still had Elizabeth surrounded and nearing towards her. Emmett and Jasper tried talking to them for a while more until the others came. I then heard the sounds of the others nearing closer when I saw Edward stopped where I was.

"Leave her alone, she didn't know," Edward said. Then one of the wolves bigger than the others came forward. Carlisle then stopped right next to Edward with Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Tanya behind him.

"Please Sam she doesn't know about the treaty we haven't explained it to her yet," Carlisle said. The wolf called Sam looked to Edward.

"She crossed onto our lands and she may be a human drinker. We have to destroy her." Edward said reading the wolves mind.

"No," I whispered.

"I am sorry but you can not do that she is part of our family and she is not a human drinker. Look at her eyes they are topaz.," said Carlisle. And sure enough when I looked at Elizabeth's eyes they were topaz. They turned automatically topaz when ever she fed.

"Please let her go. This will never happen again please," Carlisle said.

"We'll explain it to her about the treaty just let her go she doesn't deserve this," Edward said. The wolf growled and then turned to look at the others her then howled. The other wolf surrounding Elizabeth began backing away and let Elizabeth walk back to where we were. Once there she immediately hugged me and began sobbing.

"It's alright your safe," I told her. She just kept sobbing.

"They just ambushed me and I didn't know what to do. They weren't regular wolves so I couldn't just throw them off of me." she said. I then broke away and sat down she sat down besides me. Everyone just cam closer to see Elizabeth.

"Thank you, for saving me," she said to everyone.

"Your part of the family now, both of you are." Emmett said.

"He's right you know," Jasper said. Elizabeth smiled at them.

"Thanks it means a lot to me," she said.

"You both are like daughters to us," said Esme. She then came forwards and gave me and Elizabeth a hug.

"Thank you so much, Esme. You and Carlisle have been so kind to us," Elizabeth said. Esme smiled.

"And well you know that Rosalie and I basically think of the both of you as our sisters," said Alice. Then Alice and Rosalie came to hug us.

"Thank you so much for saving my life," she said. Then her eyes landed on Edward.

"Thank you for saving me, Edward," she whispered looking down

"Elizabeth can we talk please," Edward pleaded.

"I appreciate you saving me Edward but I meant what I said. You know that I am stubborn. You even teased me about it when we were younger. I don't want to talk to you right now Edward," she said tracing patterns on the dirt floor with her finger.

"Elizabeth please,"

He was then cut off by Jasper.

"Let her relax Edward she almost got killed by the werewolves, she doesn't need this right now," he said. Edward sighed and nodded but kept looking at Elizabeth with sadness in his eyes. The next few minutes was spent with Carlisle telling us about the treaty and how we couldn't cross to La Push and showing us the exact line between territories. After he answered our questions we headed back to the Cullen house for Elizabeth to get her car and her photo album she had forgotten. After that we said goodbye to everyone. Elizabeth didn't even want to say good bye to Edward since she was still upset. She just said bye and went to her car. Carlisle and Esme were completely confused as to what was going on but Rosalie whispered to them that they would explain later. We then left to our house with me driving Elizabeth's car and Elizabeth just sitting silently in the passenger seat. I knew hell was about to break loose since she had so many emotions to get rid of. We got inside our house and she then went to her room. I followed and found her dry sobbing on her bed with her photo album on the floor opened with photos on the floor. She must have thrown it to the floor in her rage. I just went by her beside and held her will she cried for her brother. This was the only time I had seen her vulnerable like this. She was the strongest one of us two. It hurt me to see her cry like this and only because Edward didn't believe her. She kept crying until the early morning, crying for her real brother.

* * *

**EPOV**

"After Elizabeth said that Edward then slapped her. He slapped his own sister," said Rosalie explaining what happened between me and Elizabeth.

"Edward wouldn't do that they seemed so close these past days," Esme said shocked.

"Well close or not he slapped her and she was just upset. That he slapped her and that he believed Tanya more than he believed her," said Alice glaring at me.

"It was her fault she shouldn't have been accusing me." said Tanya defending herself and me.

"But Edward didn't want to listen to her at all. She just stood Tanya because she loves her brother too much for him to be unhappy," Rosalie hissed.

"Okay please stop. I understand what I did was wrong, but I just couldn't handle my anger of calling Tanya like that," I said.

"She was right you are blinded," muttered Jasper.

"Edward, you're her brother right," Emmett asked.

"Yes, I am,"

"Well it doesn't seem like it. You don't act like her brother. Jasper and I act more like it and we've only a few weeks while you've known her since she was born. Heck you even knew her before that. You should care for your sister Edward. She's a great person and Jasper and I would give anything for her to be our real biological sister if we could," he said.

"Emmett's right Edward you should be grateful that you have a sister that cares for you. She just wants you happy and to have a happy life with someone she knows you will love," Jasper said.

"I know okay I know. I messed up everything. I shouldn't have slapped her. I just couldn't control myself I was angry and everything. But your right I haven't been much of a brother to her," I said covering my face with my hands.

"Edward every time we asked her about you she just spoke highly of you. She cares so much for you but you haven't shown her any care back. And making her spend time with Tanya when she didn't want to just made her lose control," Alice said.

"Eddie doesn't need to listen to her. She is not the boss of him," Tanya sneered.

"Yes but she is his little sister that he has to take into account," Rosalie hissed back. Then everything was silent.

"Alice, will she ever forgive me," I said. I heard her sigh.

"I don't Edward her future seems murky right now. She is thinking about leaving Forks with Bella or leaving Bella behind if she wants to stay. Then also she is think of never forgiving you but then she thinks about talking to you and forgiving you. But all I can see right now is her crying until the morning." she said.

"I have to apologize to her,"

"Yeah you do Edward," Alice said.

I then went up to my room. I just stayed there the whole night thinking of how to apologize.

* * *

Please review?


	11. Sorry, Ruining Weddings and Sparks

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated so far but here is the next chapter of No Longer Loved. Also the website for the album which EvenIfTheSkyIsFallingDown created is on my profile. I posted it but it doesn't seem to get the whole complete website on it. It is just missing a percentage sign in front of the 20's in the no longer loved. To view it just click the website and then put the percentage signs. I am trying to fix it so people can view the album without any trouble. It really is a great album and I want my readers the chance to see it. I hope you all like this chapter. And Thanks for the support from all my readers. Enjoy! **

* * *

**BPOV**

Elizabeth kept crying till early morning when she decided to take a shower. She got ready and changed her features to look like me while I got ready as well. I decided to drive today to school since Elizabeth was still in no condition to drive. She kept staring out the window watching the scenery pass by.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I asked glancing at her from the corner of my eye. She sighed.

"There is something strange with the way Tanya acts,"

"What do you mean?"

"She protects her phone to closely when she is with Edward and when she is away from him as well,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I'm going to watch her more closely and as for Edward I don't think I'll easily accept his apology just yet. What did he do once I left the Cullen house?"

"Well I sort of yelled at him-," I was cut off instantly.

"You yelled at him. Bella you have never yelled at Edward before," she said looking at me in shock.

"Well he isn't the Edward I knew and was engaged to,"

"Hopefully it will get better, I hope," she said gathering her belongings as I pulled into the school parking lot. She got her things and then got out of the car ready to face another day of school. She waited for me as I got my backpack to see a silver Volvo park in the spot next to us and a Jeep on the other side of us.

"Great just what I need this morning," Elizabeth muttered under her breath. I quickly locked my car and we started walking towards our lockers when we heard Edward calling us.

"Elizabeth, Bella wait," he said. Elizabeth stopped and looked at me unsure of what to do. I shrugged giving her the choice to do what she pleased. She sighed and turned around and I followed her lead. She then began glaring at Edward as he walked towards us with his family waiting next to the Jeep and Tanya waiting inside his car on her phone.

"What do you want, Cullen?" she sneered. He stopped in front of us and looked at Elizabeth with a sad expression on his face.

"Elizabeth please let me explain. I didn't know what I was doing. Please let me explain,"

"No, Edward. I don't want to hear it right now just leave me alone before I cause a scene in front of all these people," she hissed. She then turned around and sprinted away to her locker not looking behind her.

"I messed up badly," he groaned.

"Yes you did you were an idiot," I said before walking towards Elizabeth. The whole school day was spent avoiding Edward and Tanya. At lunch Elizabeth and I sat at a different table as the other Cullens joined us leaving Edward and Tanya to sit at a table only for two. I tried to ignore Edward any possible way I could in biology but that instantly was shot down as soon as we were partnered up for an in-class worksheet. I concentrated on the worksheet trying to ignore the anger and sadness I felt sitting next to him. The anger for hurting his own sister and the sadness for the Edward that Elizabeth and I both missed. Once school was done we headed to our car and headed towards the Cullen home since Alice had invited us at lunch. We tried to politely reject the invitation but she pouted causing us to say yes. We headed inside and went to the living room and sat there just laughing and talking. Edward and Tanya didn't come along, they decided to take the afternoon for only them.

"So what other new details are on the wedding thing," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth.

"Well they decided they are getting married in a small church in Seattle," Alice said.

"What happened to the big church Tanya wanted,"

"It was booked for the day they wanted the wedding to occur," Elizabeth smiled and had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"And for the venue," she asked.

"They are going to book it today. It is a grand hall in the Seattle hotel,"

"Doesn't it cost like $2,ooo to just put a deposit on it," I asked.

Alice nodded.

"Tanya wants the best so they are calling this afternoon to book it," she sneered. Everything was quiet for a few seconds before Elizabeth broke it. She took out her phone and began dialing.

"Hello. Is this the Seattle hotel?" she asked. I looked at her confused. She only held up a finger telling me to wait.

"My name is Anne Marie Carson. Yes I would like information on booking the grand hall for let's see June 15. Yes…the event is a fundraiser for children to get a better education from public schools…the number of guests would be around five or six hundred. Yes…I realize the expenses…yes…thank you. Also I was wondering if I were to cancel the reservation of the hall what would be done…ohh I see…a day before I would have to pay the expenses for all the food …$1o,ooo total what about five days before…you would keep the deposit…okay I'll keep in contact. I am getting catering and all the other necessities myself…alright thank you for your help…I will be paying by check and I will drop it off later this week…alright thank you so much," she said as she hung up.

"Well it doesn't seem like they are getting the hall anymore," she smirked. We stared at her in shock.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"Getting involved in the wedding the way I want it to be included. Edward wanted me to help so I will just with out talking to Tanya and Edward. It's called ruin the wedding without your brother knowing it was you and find out the truth about the skunk bag." she said.

"Wow I'm in," Emmett said.

"Me too," Rosalie called.

"Us too," Alice said for her and Jasper. They all looked towards me.

"I don't think this is a good idea Elizabeth," I told them unsure.

"I know Bella but this wedding has to be called off. Either I mess up the wedding slowly so that they can't do anything days before the wedding or I let them have their dream wedding while you, the Cullens and I are suffering with the witch,"

I wasn't sure of what to say.

"I don't know,"

"You wouldn't have to do anything Bella,"

"I'd rather not get involved in this. He must really love her," I whispered. She sighed.

"Alright Bella. I understand but Edward will be back to normal soon, I hope." she muttered the last bit.

The rest of the time she spent it telling them what the plan was. Alice and Rosalie were to involve themselves as much as possible in the wedding. Since she was arguing with Edward it would look suspicious if she just kept coming and helping Tanya after everything she said. Rose and Alice were then to tell her any information as soon as possible and as the wedding date neared she would mess up the order in someway. Either the color, flowers and the dress. She was also going to begin spying on Tanya because she felt that there was something wrong in Edward's and Tanya's relationship and as to why she cared for her phone so deeply.

"Okay so you all know the plan. Do not think about it when Edward is around think about anything else that is going on at the moment," she said.

"Deal," they all said. Elizabeth and I went home while Elizabeth changed some money into another bank account with the name of Anne Marie Carson.

"How did you chose that name," I asked.

"I just used our middle names it was easy. I was looking out the window and saw a car and I just added the son in the end," she said smiling.

"You better hope you don't get caught,"

"Don't worry I won't. I am worried though about the spying on Tanya. I can't be over the Cullen house and follow Tanya there everywhere. It would probably be easier if I was there all the time,"

"Well you have to figure that out because I want no part in this,"

She laughed slightly.

"I promise you will have no part in this but Bella," she said "Thank you for being there for me when no one else understands. You're a great sister,"

I smiled.

"No problem,"

* * *

Three weeks passed by and Elizabeth still hadn't talked to Edward she kept avoiding him. Until he finally begged me to talk to her.

"Please Bella, I know that both of you are quite angry with me but please I really want to apologize," he begged.

I sighed as I finally gave in.

"Fine I'll talk to her but you are going to have to explain everything to her without getting angry at her for what ever reason it may be. You should know that Elizabeth has her own opinions and stands by them just explain to her everything,"

"Thank you Bella so much," he said hugging me. I stifled a gasp as I felt the spark I always felt when I was human. The spark I always felt when I was with him like, the spark I felt when our hands would touch.

"Uhh sure," I said trying for my voice not to crack.

"I'll see you later then Bella," he said in a tone with some emotion underneath. I nodded and wonder if he felt the spark I did as he walked away to his car. I shut the door to the house and waited in the living room waiting for Elizabeth to come back from leaving another check at the some other expensive venue Tanya wanted. The past three weeks she has been following step by step what venues Tanya wanted until all of them were booked and she had to choose the church's venue sight. Alice said that it was actually really beautiful but that Tanya didn't like the price. They booked it either way and were going to decorate it the best they could to make it look expensive. Elizabeth rolled her eyes when Alice told her this saying she already knew that Tanya was a gold digger.

"This just gives me more evidence as to why she isn't good for Edward," she said.

Elizabeth had also carefully followed Tanya around Washington to see where she would lead her. She hasn't found anything good yet but she still felt that there was something auspicious about Tanya's phone.

I sat there watching the television screen as the door was being unlocked.

"Bella I'm home," Elizabeth called.

"In the living room," I called out.

She came sitting down next to me leaning against one of the arms of the chair.

"Hey Bells, so how was your day,"

"Good actually I wanted to ask you something,"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to talk to Edward," She stayed silent.

"You have to at least try talking to him he's your brother,"

"I don't know Bella. I never saw Edward like that. He never hit me when we were human he always was there to protect me instead. I never felt so hurt as I did when he just slapped me. It hurt really bad," she said quietly.

"I know you should at least try talking to him,"

"I don't know Bella,"

"At least try,"

She sighed.

"Fine if he wants to talk next time he sees me I'll agree," she said turning on the tv. We watched tv for a few hours before deciding to go to the Cullen's home. We went there in Elizabeth's car and as we arrived we found everyone outside sitting on the porch. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were in the front grass wrestling. Tanya meanwhile was texting.

"Hi everyone," Elizabeth said as we walked towards Rosalie, Alice and Esme.

"Hi dears, how are you both?" Esme said.

"Good and you Esme," I asked.

"Everything's going great," she said smiling and sitting next to Carlisle who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"So-"

"Elizabeth can I talk to you," Edward interrupted her. She looked at me and I nodded and smiled giving her encouragement.

"Fine," she said. Edward got a hold of her hand and then lead her to a corner of the woods where he then began running with Elizabeth following him.

"He better not mess this up," Emmett muttered. Jasper nodded as I just sat there waiting for them to coming waiting to see if I would have to yell at Edward again.

* * *

**ELIZABETH POV**

I ran as fast as I could behind Edward avoiding tree branches and logs on the trail. We ran for 15 minutes straight until he finally stopped in a little meadow. It was beautiful, it was surround by bright green grass and had beautiful wild flowers of all sorts of colors.

"Wow," I gasped. He chuckled as he took my hand and then lead me into the middle of the meadow.

"Edward what is this place," I asked looking around as he pulled me down with him to sit on the ground.

"It's my meadow. I come here when ever I need silence or I want peace away from the family," he said.

"It's beautiful here," I said picking a flower from in front of me and smelling it.

"Yeah it is,"

There was a small amount of silence until I broke it.

"What did you want to talk about Edward?" I muttered putting all my attention on the flower.

"Elizabeth please look at me first," he pleaded. I shook my head until he brought my head up.

"I need to apologize for what I did to you. I shouldn't have hit you in the first place. I am so sorry. I was an idiot and jerk. I shouldn't have done that to my little sis,"

I felt myself start sniffling.

"I should have calmly talked to you instead of just finished the conversation with my aggressions. I hate myself for what I did to you. I wasn't thinking I am really sorry,"

"You should be because you never hit me before," I said sobbing now. He pulled me into a hug as I dry sobbed into his shirt. I felt myself start changing. I felt my eyes changing back to its regular green and my hair changing back to its natural bronze hair coloring. Edward kept stroking my hair as I sobbed.

"You never did that to me that I just didn't see the real you. Your different. You don't smile as often you don't laugh as often you changed Edward and I kept hoping that maybe you would change back to my old Edward. My big brother that played the piano when ever he could and played me so many songs. My brother that protected me when we were little kids or when anyone tried to take advantage of me. Your just different and when you slapped me I felt my hopes of you being the same person you were when we were 17 crash around me."

"I am so sorry. I have changed a bit well because I'm a vampire now and I'm not 17 years old anymore." He said in a sad tone that sounded like he was going to cry as well.

"So am I Edward. I am a vampire and I am the same age as you yet I still am the same person I was back then. I still love to have fun at any moment. I still love just being able laugh in any situation. I still love being the same old me. I haven't changed except for my language, but that's beside the point,"

"I know I am so sorry. I promise I will try to change," he said hugging me more tightly.

"I just want my big brother I know and love back," I whispered. I then kept sobbing into his shirt as he kept trying to calm me down. Until I had finally calmed down and then laid my head against his shoulder.

"I am so sorry. I promise that I will be a better brother to you because I know I've been a lousy brother these past few weeks," he said. I nodded into his shoulder.

"There's more we should probably talk about,"

"Yeah there is," I muttered.

"One of them is why don't you like Tanya?" he asked pulling away to see my facial expressions. I grimaced and then sighed. I was suddenly grateful that Bella always kept my mind blocked from other people.

"Honestly Edward I don't like her…I hate her. I just…she's just." I stopped and looked down.

"Why?"

"I don't like her because she doesn't seem like the right kind of girl for you. I know you and she is pushy and spoiled and wants everything to be expensive. It's like all she wants are the material things in life," I didn't dare include that she was gold-digger, a brat and just a straight out bitch.

He sighed.

"I know it may seem like that but I really love her and she loves me,"

"I just don't see it Edward. I always pictured you with a quite girl with simple tastes and outlooks in life but also a person that was outgoing, funny, smart, and naturally beautiful," _Like Bella _I thought to myself.

"Tanya is those things and she just wants expensive things right now because she wants our wedding to unforgettable,"

"But besides that why do you like her?"

"She sweet and is the first person to accept my morals and goals in life,"

"And others didn't? Really Edward have you seen yourself other girls would accept your morals just to be with you," I said.

"Yes but as Tanya and I dated it seemed like everything in my life was perfect to a certain extent,"

"A certain extent?" I asked confused. He looked around and breathed in.

"Ever since I was changed into a vampire it felt like I was missing a piece of me. I never felt complete. When I met Tanya and we started dating it felt like the void was being filled by there still was a missing piece in me. I believe that was just because I missed being human and actually being with my family,"

I just looked at him with a blank expression on my face meanwhile on the inside I was doing a happy dance and screaming with joy. He felt like he was missing a piece in himself and so did Bella. This proved that they were mates. He still felt something for Bella. All that would need to be done would be to get Edward and Bella to have a closer bond than what they sort of had now.

"Well are you sure your completely in love with Tanya,"

"Completely," _Lie_ I thought _you still have feelings of true love from Bella you just don't remember it_.

"And it's true love,"

"Yes I love Tanya," _Another lie _I thought_ he hasn't felt true love in so long he has forgotten what it has felt like._

"And I would like it that you would at least get along with her. She means a lot too me," he said. _Lie Bella means the world to you. You just have to realize it._

"I'll try the best I can but I can't promise anything," I said. _Another beyond lie. I 'll be sweet to her just to find out what she really is hiding._

"That's all I ask," he said hugging me. I hugged him back and we spent a few minutes talking there and just laughing like we used to. When we decided to go home he told me to get on his back and he ran me all the way back to the Cullen house with me giggling like mad. At least these were the few steps my brother was taking to be the Edward I knew in 1918.

* * *

**BPOV**

It quite a while before I heard the sounds of Elizabeth's laughter burst through the corner of the woods. Edward stopped and let Elizabeth off his back and then put an arm around her shoulders laughing along with her.

"Aww you two are such cute siblings," Alice said. She was gone in a flash and then back in an instant with a camera in her hands.

"Smile," she told them as Elizabeth and Edward posed hugging each other in front of the camera. It was funny to see that Edward still was a few inches taller than her. Once the picture was taken I looked at Elizabeth.

"You changed back," I told her pointing to her bronze colored hair and green eyes.

"Yup just happened naturally," she said looking at some strands of her hair.

"It's seems wired seeing myself like this since I always looked like Bella's twin. I haven't changed to myself in quite a long time,"

"Be careful of when you change because if you don't remember what you look like the next time you look in a mirror you'll be scared by your own reflection," joked Emmett. Everyone laughed while she glared at him.

"Funny," she said sarcastically.

"So did you two finally stop fighting," I asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah we talked it out,"

I smiled.

"That's great because I have never seen you two fight before and I really don't want to see it again," I said. She laughed.

"I promise you won't see us fighting again Bella,"

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched as Elizabeth laughed and smiled with Bella and the rest of the family. Alice went crazy taking pictures of Elizabeth and I. She posed us in many ways she could for example in one picture she was on my back holding onto my neck with her head on my shoulder. We were laughing and smiling just playing around in the front yard. I understood that Elizabeth had her own opinions but I knew she would at least try to be kind to Tanya. She apologized to her in front of the whole family and Tanya accepted her apology. I was thankful that Bella talked to Elizabeth. But something about her felt familiar. When I hugged her for saying she would talk to Elizabeth I felt a spark. I had never felt that and I was confused as to what it was.

* * *

Please review?


	12. Dresses, Dances and Confusion

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**I couldn't wait to update so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Days after Elizabeth forgave Edward she was helping Tanya in the best way she could with the wedding and then messed it up without Tanya and Edward noticing. She used every possible alibi to make them choose the flower shop that she wanted and choosing the flowers by making a mix up. Tanya was mad when they first showed her the bouquet and the flowers the bridesmaids would hold. They were pretty white roses but again Tanya did not like the price she wanted the flowers to have some sparkle in them with diamonds but that was instantly shot down with Elizabeth saying it wasn't traditional. So far Elizabeth was having fun destroying the wedding as she put it. They chose the dresses as well and got the dress design wrong. Tanya wanted the dresses to be plain and simple so all the attention would be on her. Unfortunately Elizabeth changed the design by 'accident' saying that it was too late to get them altered. The dresses were form fitting and were strapless. Tanya was ready to kill someone when she saw how beautiful Rosalie, Alice and Elizabeth looked in them. Tanya screamed luckily Edward and the rest of the family was hunting.

"These are not the dresses I chose for the three of you," she said walking around the three of them.

"Well there was a mix up because apparently they got this design from you. When I told them that these weren't the dresses they said they got your signature saying that they were," Elizabeth said acting like the best maid of honor. I could tell she was trying not to laugh by the gleam in her eye.

"Your dresses were floor length and had flower patterns going down the front and they weren't strapless they had straps," she barked.

"Well personally, I think these look better," Rose said glaring, daring Tanya to talk back.

"The attention at the wedding is not supposed to be on the bridesmaids it is supposed to be on the bride. The attention is supposed to be on me,"

"No the attention is supposed to be on you and Edward bring your lives together not the expensive items there," Alice said.

Tanya screamed and then left the room screaming as she went. She kept screaming until we heard the front door of the Cullen house shut. Once she was gone Elizabeth began laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my god. That was hilarious," she said between her laughs.

"Yeah that was. These dresses are beautiful by the way," Alice said looking at herself in the mirror.

"I like it. If I could I'd probably wear it to the dance this Friday night," Rosalie said.

"It would look nice. It goes along great with your skin tone and hair color. Which reminds me we're all going right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes were all going so no complaining Bella," Alice said turning to glare at me while I opened my mouth to protest. I instantly shut it knowing I couldn't argue with Alice.

"Yeah maybe you'll dance with Edward," Elizabeth said putting on black high heels to see how it matched the dress.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well its possible you two have gotten somewhat closer when the three of us are planning the witch's stupid wedding,"

Edward and I have gotten closer when they were planning the wedding. We would talk about music, literature and every possible thing we could. We would laugh when ever we had funny moments.

"Edward and I have bonded closer than what it used to be but I don't think that Tanya will let him dance with me,"

"Ohh he will. I promise you," Elizabeth said smiling.

That was the end of that conversation because then the Cullens came in with Tanya dragging Edward by the arm.

"All of the dresses are wrong Eddie. Look they were supposed to look like this but they messed up the design and it ended looking like these," she said shoving in Edward's arm the original design.

"Ohh girls you look lovely," Esme said looking at the three girls. They smiled.

"Thanks Esme," Elizabeth said.

"What do you guys think would I look better with my natural hair color or how I always have it," she said looking in the mirror.

"Have your natural hair color," I told her. She changed her hair color to her regular bronze.

"I think these dresses will look even better with some white flowers in our hair that way we have some contrasting color from Tanya's bouquet of purple roses," she said.

"We are not keeping these dresses," Tanya said while Edward reviewed the design of the dress she wanted and the dresses Elizabeth, Rosalie and Alice were wearing.

"Tanya they have a paper with your signature on it saying that these are the designs you wanted so there is nothing I can do," he said.

"But these are not the dresses I wanted," she whined.

"Yes but they will make our wedding even more unforgettable." He said kissing her. Elizabeth grimaced while I felt pain in my heart.

"Okay we'll keep them," she muttered.

"So we'll see you ladies downstairs in a while," Emmett said taking Edward from Tanya's grasp. They left as Tanya waved goodbye.

"Okay so now we have that done all we need is my dress, which I have already gotten," she said.

Elizabeth turned to her in shock.

"You got your dress already,"

"Yes I didn't want any mess ups so I picked it up and its here look let me show you," she said going into the closet and bringing out a big white bag. She zipped it open and brought out a white wedding dress.

"Alice, Rose can you help me put it on,"

"Yeah sure," Alice said not really wanting to do it.

The next couple of minutes they spent it help her get in the dress. When it was finally zipped up she turned around and looked at us.

"How do I look?" she said. The dress was a horrible mermaid dress that made her chest pop out more. I looked at Elizabeth and saw that she was clearly disgusted. The morals she grew up with were kicking in. The dress accented more her figure than anything. It was really tight that I thought that she was just going to pop out of the dress.

"Fantastic," Elizabeth said though her facial expression didn't show it.

"Yeah you look great," Rosalie lied.

"Uhh Huh," Alice said looking in some other direction.

"Yeah Tanya you look amazing," I lied through my teeth. After admiration from us, she took off her dress and changed into clothes in which she could hunt in.

"I'm going hunting really quick I'll be right back. Just change out of your dresses put them in the bags and then hang them," she said leaving the room. We waited a few minutes before we heard the door slam and we whispered to make sure only we heard.

"That is the most hideous dress I have ever seen," Alice said.

"I was close to throwing up," Rosalie said.

"Okay I think if my mother was here she would just faint at the sight of Tanya in that dress. I think that it would seriously give her a heart attack to see her son marry that girl in that dress," Elizabeth said staring at the bag holding the wedding dress.

"It's her wedding so she has the right to chose the dress," I said.

"Yeah but really can she be more of a skank," Elizabeth muttered.

"Let's just get out of these dresses and hang them up so we can decided on our dresses for the dance. Bella your wearing that blue dress you tried on when the incident happened," Rosalie said referring to the day Edward slapped Elizabeth.

"Fine though I'm not happy about this decision," I said.

They changed out of their dresses and we then left Tanya's room making sure that everything was back in her closet.

"Thank god we can finally leave her lair," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

We headed to Alice's room and there the three of them gave me a fashion show while I told them what I liked and what looked great on them. Rosalie finally chose a form fitting red dress that was strapless and had a slit on the left side up to her thigh. Alice chose a white dress with a black sash that was strapless. Finally Elizabeth choose a green dress that was strapless. It was tight above the waist and then flowed out.

"You guys look great," I said.

"We'll all look great the day of the dance," Alice said.

"Can't wait," I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

The school days finished quickly and now it was Friday night. The day of the dance. Elizabeth, Rosalie, Alice and I were currently at my house while the boys were at the Cullen house. Tanya did not want to come saying that she had more supplies at the Cullen house and would look better getting ready there. So the game plan was that the Cullens would hang out at our house while Esme and Carlisle had the night and weekend to themselves. They were so grateful when we told them they should go out to a movie or something this weekend. Getting ready we all showered and then gave each other manicures and pedicures. After we began doing our hair making sure that it was all dried. Rosalie put her hair in curls surrounding her face. Elizabeth put her brown hair in a loose curls and making it wavy. Then my hair was put in soft waves going down my back. Then our make up was done naturally.

"We look great," Rosalie said.

"Bella the color looks amazing on you. Your going to be the center of attention," Elizabeth told me.

"Thanks," I said embarrassed.

"Edward won't be able to take his eyes off of you believe me I've seen it." Alice said smiling and clapping.

"What's the skank wearing?" Elizabeth asked.

"She wearing this atrocious bright pink dress that is skin tight," Alice said wrinkling her nose.

"Wow that bad," Rose said. Alice nodded.

Then that moment the doorbell decided to ring.

"I'll get it," Elizabeth said. She left the room her heels clicking down the hall and stairs to the front door. We waited listening when I heard a whistle.

"Dang Elizabeth you look great," Emmett said. I then heard a soft thump and a soft 'ow'.

"Thanks Emmett but you should see your wife," Elizabeth said laughing. Rosalie smiled at that.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth," Edward said.

"Thanks now come inside," she said. I heard footsteps coming inside and heading to the living room.

"Tanya you look great," Elizabeth said with distaste in her tone.

"Thanks I saw it in my closet and just had to put it on," Tanya said.

"Well let me call the other girls. Rosalie, Alice, Bella come downstairs so the boys can see you."

"All right let's go," whispered Alice. We walked to the stairs and carefully went down in a straight line. Rosalie went first next Alice and then me in the end. I went carefully keeping my eyes to the floor.

* * *

**EPOV **

When the girls came down the stairs I could see Bella looking down with her brown hair covering her face.

"Rosie you look beautiful," Emmett said. She smiled as she stepped to the side and let Alice go to Jasper.

"You look amazing, Alice," Jasper said taking her hand and pulling her to him. Then Bella walked down the last step and put her head up. Her gold eyes shining in the light. She was wearing the same blue dress that she tried on weeks before. She looked beautiful in the light with her brown hair. She looked like an angel.

"Look at you Bella," Emmett said. Elizabeth laughed while Rosalie smirked.

"Thanks Emmett," she said shyly.

"You should know he's right Bells," Elizabeth said smiling. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Alright let's take pictures. Bella, you and Elizabeth are first," Alice said getting a camera from her small purse. Bella and Elizabeth stood next to each other and smiled. Alice got ready to take the picture before she wrinkled her nose.

"Okay I'll take one with the both of you as twins and then I'll take one with Elizabeth in her real form,"

"Ugh fine Alice," Elizabeth groaned. She then smiled again for the camera. Alice took the picture and while she got ready to take the other one she changed into her regular self. She hugged Bella and smiled for the camera. She changed back and the next minutes were spent taking pictures as a group, ones of only the guys and the girls, one with their respective date and one of Elizabeth and I.

"Okay now that's done lets go," Alice said jumping up and down. We headed towards the respective cars with Elizabeth and Bella following us. We arrived at the car and I opened the door for Tanya while she adjusted her dress to make sure it didn't get wrinkled. Once she got in a went to the drivers side as Elizabeth and Bella got in the car. I started my Volvo and we were off to the high school.

"So Bella I am still curious what was your fiancée like?" Tanya asked. As I glanced at Bella through the review mirror she looked like a deer caught in headlights with her eyes wide.

"Umm my fiancée?"

"Yeah what was he like? Was he a jerk? Was he from high class"

Bella quickly glanced at Elizabeth who shrugged with a shocked expression.

"Umm well he was kind, nice, and sweet. I loved him very much, uhhh he was from high class and I was in the middle but we were equal none less and his whole family valued each other rather than the material things," Bella said.

"Ohh-"

"Tanya what did you do to your hair because its lovely," interrupted Elizabeth. Bella looked at her grateful while Elizabeth nodded her way.

"Ohh I just got some highlights to bring out my natural hair color more,"

"Wow it looks amazing," Elizabeth said. The rest of the ride was silent. Once we got there I parked near Emmet's Jeep. I got out and headed to Tanya's door as Elizabeth and Bella got out.

"Come on Bella," Elizabeth said grabbing one of Bella's hands dragging her towards the entrance of the gym.

"Come on Eddie let's go," Tanya said kissing my check. I nodded and we headed to the gym. I paid for our tickets and went inside to see balloons and streamers everywhere. In a corner of the gym there my family was standing with Bella and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was laughing as Bella shook her head.

"What's going on," I asked as we neared them.

"Emmett just being Emmett," Jasper smirked. I chuckled.

"That explains it," I said as Emmett glared at me.

Tanya let go of my arm and then sat down on one of the chairs near us. We got other chairs and brought them closer so we could sit together. We began talking when Elizabeth stood up.

"I want to dance. Anyone want to come?" she asked.

"Not right now," said Tanya.

"Rose and I'll go. Your coming as well Bella," Alice said. Rose got one of Bella's hand making her stand up.

"Why am I suddenly being forced to do things that I don't even want to do," she groaned.

"Because you haven't had fun in a long time and as your sister its my job to make sure you do something exciting once in a while. As for Rose and Alice they're just bored," she said smiling.

They began walking to the dance floor as Tik Tok by Kesha came on. They went to were we could see them and they began dancing and singing along to it.

"I think I might join them," said Emmett standing up. He went towards Rosalie and then got a hold of her hand and spun her. They then began dancing all together with Emmett doing funny dance moves causing the girls to laugh. Jasper then silently stood up and then headed in their direction. He joined them dancing with Alice. Elizabeth laughed at Emmett dancing the Macarena before coming towards us.

"Come dance you guys," she said trying to make me stand up.

"I don't want to," Tanya said wrinkling her nose.

"Then can I borrow Edward," Elizabeth asked.

"Sure," Tanya said causing Elizabeth to grab me by the hand and drag me to where my siblings and Bella were.

"Eddie nice of you to joined us," Emmett said. I glared at him.

"Come on Edward lighten up," Elizabeth said dancing again.

"I bet he's just scared that he can't dance," Jasper joked.

"Hmm no wonder mother always thought you had two left feet right Bells," Elizabeth teased.

"I am staying out of this," Bella answered beside me laughing slightly.

"Fine ruin the fun," Elizabeth said pouting. Everyone laughed as the song came to and end. When a slow song came on.

"Okay that song means I have to get off the dance floor," Elizabeth said. Bella followed before Elizabeth stopped her.

"Aww come on Bella find someone to dance with you need to enjoy life once in a while," she whined.

"Yes once in a while. Once in while doesn't mean now,"

"Come on I'll find you a guy to dance with," Elizabeth said searching the dance floor.

"Elizabeth its not necessary,"

"Edward you know you're my all time favorite brother right?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am your only brother,"

"Details, details," she shrugged.

"Anyway besides that. Can you please dance with Bella? Please?," She pleaded.

"Elizabeth," Bella hissed. She turned to look at me.

"Ignore her Edward," she said.

"Sure I'll dance with you," I said. The words were out of my mouth before I could understand what was happening. I was shocked with the way I responded.

"Yes, thanks Edward," Elizabeth said hugging me. We broke apart and then she pushed Bella in my direction as she left the dance floor.

"You don't have to dance with me, Edward," Bella said.

"Its no problem," I said getting a hold of her hand. She put a hand on my shoulder. And again like last time I felt a spark between the two of us.

"Thanks for doing this Edward. You know how pushy your sister can be," she said laughing slightly.

"Believe me I should know I grew up with her," I said jokingly. We swayed side to side and in full honesty I never felt so content, I had never felt like this. We kept chatting as we danced laughing every once in a while. Once the song came to an end let go of her.

"Thanks for dancing with me," she said smiling as she walked away. Then that spark which I felt moments ago went away. I walked in her direction before I felt someone pull me back. I was then faced with Tanya glaring at me.

"Why were you dancing with her," she sneered looking in Bella's direction.

"Elizabeth just asked me to dance with her its nothing," I said though there was something behind that spark.

"Fine, I'll let it go this time," she muttered looking at me.

"It was nothing, Tanya," I said. She then smiled and leaned up to kiss me. We broke apart and then headed back to our corner where Elizabeth was fuming.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Nothing Emmett just ruined a small part of my dress," she sneered. I shook my head.

* * *

**ELIZABETH POV **

Since the night of the dance months ago I was left fuming angry at my brother for what he said. I never showed it in front of him but I was angry and since that night Bella was upset. I knew that she was beginning to fall harder for Edward. She kept falling though no one was catching her. She was closer to Edward than when they first met, well again. They were the best of friends and every time Rosalie or Alice say them they kept telling me that this plan was going to work. Alice kept seeing flickers in Edward's future she kept seeing Tanya leaving fuming and him kissing Bella as she left and then she kept seeing him waiting at the aisle for Tanya. Though I kept hoping the plan would work something deep inside me told me that no matter what Edward felt for Bella he was going to comply with the engagement to Tanya. The wedding details were now becoming harsher than ever. We were now in the beginning of May making sure that everything was in schedule for the wedding. I was handling the wedding planning fine but I was handling the fact that the wedding date was coming closer worse than I thought. I was hoping that Edward would leave Tanya any of these days. I didn't really care what day she left as long as she was out of my life forever. I kept keeping up the facade that I liked Tanya for Edward but when it was just me, Alice, Rose, and Bella I ranted about everything wrong with Tanya. I couldn't find out anything else about her and that stupid phone of hers. I actually got my hands on it but it was clean there was nothing I could use against her. I kept watching her but I still couldn't find any evidence of something that was wrong with her. I tried to keep looking as I messed up the wedding. Since she already got her hideous dress I couldn't do anything about that. Though that didn't stop me. I booked the fancy expensive limos that Tanya wanted so the car she was to use was a regular old limo. She wasn't happy in that decision. I also messed up the wedding invitation making them a more traditional color than the purple invitations she wanted. I was happy messing that up, the invitations she wanted were plain right out awful. Everything that was possible to mess up I did, by the time that everything that I wanted them to book was booked I felt that I was planning my own wedding and using Tanya and Edward as my own puppets. Today unfortunately I was stuck with Tanya searching for some shoes and jewelry for her dress.

"What do think about these," she said pointing out a $6o,ooo diamond set. At the price my eyes widened.

"Why don't you use some of my jewelry. I mean we are doing this traditionally. Your dress is already new, your something blue is a charm bracelet your sister, Kate gave you. Your something old and barrowed can be my jewelry. They are passed down through family generation," I said trying to sway her from using up most of the Cullen family fortune.

"What do they look like?"

"They are antique and lovely. Actually my mother wore them on the day of her wedding," I said lying through my teeth.

"Can I borrow that locket you always wear?" she asked. Instantly my hand reached up to my locket that I had from my mother.

"Umm we'll see," I said grabbing her hand headed towards the direction of the shoes. The day I would let her borrow my locket was the day I'd die which is never. And as for the Masen jewelry, she was never going to get her bratty hands on it. I guess tonight I would have to go searching through all of the little 25 cent toy machines in Washington looking for fake jewelry that Tanya could wear. That was honestly the best she was going to get from me.

* * *

Please Review?


	13. The Meadow BPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHIN****G.**

**I know its a short chapter but it needed to be included in the story sorry. I am writing the next chapter which should be up later today. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Since Elizabeth went out with Tanya to go buy shoes and jewelry I spent it with Edward. We just talked in the living room when Edward suddenly stood up.

"Bella can I show you something," he asked.

"Sure," I said standing up.

We went out the front door and walked to the corner of the woods before Edward turned to me.

"Follow me," he said taking off running. I followed him closely behind. We ran until he finally stopped in a beautiful green meadow.

"Its beautiful," I said looking all around. He chuckled.

"Yes, Elizabeth said the exact same thing," he said. I turned to look at him.

"You brought Elizabeth here," he nodded.

"The day we stopped fighting," he said sitting down on the grass. I sat down as well sitting next to him.

"Its really calming here," I said laying down on the grass.

"Yeah it is," he said quietly.

"Why'd you bring me here," I asked. He smiled.

"I brought you here because someone other than my sister should see it so you were the next person I wanted to share this with,"

I smiled on the outside pretending I was honored while on the inside my heart kept doing flips.

"I also wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me and my sister these past few months,"

"It's no problem, really. Elizabeth is like a sister to me since I've known her for quite some while now.

"You're a really great friend," he said making me sit up and giving me a hug.

"Yeah friend," I whispered lightly against his shoulder.

We broke apart and then began talking in the same playful manner that we always did while my heart kept breaking more as the date he would be married to Tanya neared. The horrible day when Tanya would become Mrs. Cullen while I stayed on the sidelines dying slowly of hurt and pain.


	14. Kate, Irina, and Leaving

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**As promised here is the next chapter. I am already writing chapter 15. I just had to write today. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**ELIZABETH POV**

Three days before the wedding Tanya's family had decided to make an appearance. It seemed that my plan hadn't worked Tanya was still with us as Edward loved her with all his being. I was beyond frustrated that I was close to going to Edward and tell him off until Rose and Alice made me see that doing that would be a bad thing. Though I couldn't see the bad side of telling my brother off they instead made me comfort Bella who was slowly falling apart bit by bit. Alice told me that the future was set in stone now unless a miracle was to happen. She had seen Tanya walking down the aisle with Eleazar walking her towards Edward. I didn't know what else to do. If we told Edward the truth he would run saying that I was just lying to get him and Bella together. And if I did tell him and showed him the proof he would go against it and do what was expected of him and still marry Tanya. Why in the world did I have to have such and infuriating brother. What did I do to deserve this? Didn't he see that every time he was with Bella he was himself but when he was with Tanya he acted like the person she wanted him to be.

I wanted Tanya and her family gone. Well not Eleazar and Carmen they were really nice and were no way like Tanya. Kate and Irina on the other hand were awful. Once Bella and I were introduced it seemed like Tanya had given them all the dirty details about us because when they saw us they had looks of disgust on their faces.

"Ohh so your Elizabeth," Kate said looking me up and down looking at my choice of clothing. _Yeah sorry but I don't like looking like a fake Barbie _I thought.

"And your Bella," Irina said with distaste in her voice. I immediately felt my hands clench at her tone. No one treats my family like that. I was about to yell at her when Edward came from behind me.

"I see you've met my sister, Irina, Kate," Edward said putting an arm around me.

"Yes she is just a sweetheart," Kate said in a sickly sweet tone. _Yeah well I don't like you either._

Then I also over heard a conversation the three of them had about me.

"Are you sure she really is his sister," Irina asked.

"Yes she looks exactly like him only in girl form," Tanya said.

"Doesn't look like it because she has brown hair," Kate added.

"Its because she can change her appearance. She changed it to look like the brown haired freak," Tanya answered. I had enough, before heading down the stairs I changed my eye color to Edward's gold topaz and my hair to its natural bronze. After that was done I made sure my hair was perfectly in place before heading downstairs. As I reached the bottom step I turned to the living room to find the three girls sitting on the sofa. At the sight of me their eyes widened.

"Hi Tanya how are you?"

"Fine," she said quietly.

"Well I was wondering have you seen Bella," I asked sarcastically. At my tone Tanya instantly realized that I had heard their conversation.

"Her name is not brown haired freak it's Bella," I sneered as I left heading to the front door.

After that conversation Tanya didn't dare cross me until the day she asked me for the jewelry she was to borrow. I had searched for a whole day and found a fake diamond necklace that looked real but really was only cost a dime. I gave her all the fake jewelry and told her she could keep them all since she was part of the family. As for my locket, I told her it was my accessory for my dress. She agreed without a second thought.

Today I was finally having peace and quiet after a long time of dealing with the Denali trio in the comfort of my home. Today was the day of the rehearsal dinner though there was no dinner since all the people invited were vampires. I was laying down on the couch enjoying the silence when I hear the front door open and slam. I sniffed the air and smelled Bella's sweet freesias and strawberry scent.

"Hey Bells," I called out. I heard no reply. I was confused usually Bella called out when ever she was home. I stood up and headed towards the front door curious as to what was going on. As I looked towards the front door I found Bella curled in a ball sobbing so softly I almost missed it.

"Ohh Bella," I said running to her side. I pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Come on Bells. Let me take you upstairs," I said grabbing her taking her gently up to her room. Once she was in her room I held her as she cried. She kept crying for an hour until she finally calmed down to talk to me.

"What happened Bella," I asked her.

"I can't stay here Elizabeth. I can't stay here and watch him get married to Tanya," she said sniffling.

"I know Bells,"

"I'm leaving," she said flat out. I looked at her my eyes wide.

"What leaving Bella please don't do it," I pleaded.

"I can't stay here. You need to stay here to support you brother,"

"No I don't I could just I don't know I'll make something up. Please don't leave,"

"Elizabeth I need to do it. Edward needs you in his life he doesn't need me,"

I stood up angered.

"Yes he does Bella. He's blind. He needs you and so does the whole Cullen family," I said.

"They don't and I decided that after the rehearsal dinner tonight I'm leaving," she said. I looked at her with sadness.

"Please don't Bella. Please," I begged.

"It's my decision," she said as I began sobbing. I hugged her and sobbed. I knew that if she had already decided to do it there was no stopping her. I hugged her and cried until it was time for the rehearsal dinner. I changed into a white dress and waited for her downstairs as she changed. She came down wearing a dress similar to mine only blue. I hugged her again.

"You're the best sister ever. I know I don't like your decision but its not my life its yours. At least call me once in while please and tell me where you are so I don't worry," I muttered. She nodded and we headed out to the car in silence with dread and sadness in the air. My family was breaking apart because of stupid Tanya.

* * *

True to her word Bella left after the 'dinner' was over after saying good bye to the Cullens and seeing Edward one last time. The Cullens were also upset at what Bella was doing but knew that it was her decision. Esme kept hugging her because she was losing a daughter. Jasper and Emmett were also upset that they gave her the biggest hugs I ever saw. Rose and Alice acted differently once Bella hugged the two of them they began sobbing. They sobbed saying that she shouldn't leave their family but Bella didn't listen she just kept telling them it was for the best. Once we got home I waited in living room as she walked down the stairs with only two suitcases. I saw them and began sobbing again. She hugged me one last time before getting in her car waving goodbye and driving out the driveway. I watched as her car left the driveway and then went inside to the living room. As I sat there looking at the blank tv screen in the quiet house. Not being able to stand the silence I went upstairs and looked in Bella's room. Everything was in place except I knew that her closet was empty. I was about to leave when I saw something shimmer on her bed. I went closer to it and there on top of her bed I found an envelope and the ring. Her engagement ring from 1918, the one Edward gave her. I picked it up looking it over in my hand. It was still in perfect condition from when Edward gave it to her. I then picked up the envelope. I broke the seal to look inside and I found the pictures that we kept from Edward. The pictures of them together kissing and others. I just stayed there all night until early morning of the wedding not caring if I missed the party Kate and Irina were throwing for Tanya.

I just didn't care she broke my family apart and one way or another I was going to put it back together. I don't care if I have to ruin Edward's morning. I was telling him the truth to get my sister back and for her to become the rightful Mrs. Masen-Cullen.

* * *

Please Review?


	15. The Truth, Invisability, and Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**I was very into writing as you can tell becaue here is another chapter for today. I am going on a short vacation so this is my last update for today. I'll post chapter 16 as soon as I get back on monday or tuesday. Enjoy!**

* * *

**ELIZABETH POV**

I quickly put on my bridesmaid dress as I ignored everyone around me. Everyone was gushing about how gorgeous Tanya looked in her dress. Though I could telling most of them were lying through their teeth except for Kate and Irina. I concentrated on the fact that I would need to tell Edward the truth before he made the most horrible mistake of his life. He need to be in love to marry someone and he wasn't in love with Tanya he was in love with Bella. I quickly slipped out of the hotel room they booked for the night as I headed to the parking garage in a hurry wanting to get to the church as soon as possible. I had drove all the way from Forks in the early morning hours to make it in Seattle in time. I got into my car and headed straight to the church. I parked in the church's parking lot taking out the necessary things I needed out of my car: Bella's ring, the photos and if he was actually going through with this my flowers as the maid of honor. My hair was already done so I would just wait here if Edward went through with marrying Tanya.

I went inside avoiding the stares of some of the guests as they took in my bronze hair. They didn't see me with my bronze hair the night before but now they did. I walked to were Edward and the guys were waiting. I opened the door without being called in to see Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Eleazar in their tuxedoes seated just talking.

"Edward I need to talk to you now in private," I said flat out. He looked at me curiously but stood up. He came out of the room and closed the door behind him. He was about to speak when I held a finger up telling him to wait and walked down the hallway trying to find an empty room. He followed me as I opened a door and went in. He closed the door behind him as I prepared myself to tell him the complete truth.

* * *

**BPOV **

I dressed in a short aqua blue dress that was backless and was held together by the straps around my neck. I was getting ready to go to Edward's wedding. I left my room from the motel room I had booked for the night before I decided were I would leave to after the wedding. I went downstairs to the lobby as I called for a taxi. I was not taking my chances taking my car and have Elizabeth recognize it. As the taxi took me to the church I paid the man and then exited out of the car. I then entered the parking lot and looked for were I could be able to turn invisible without anyone seeing. I found a big car covering a wall so I turned invisible there and then quietly entered the church staying out of people's way. I owed it to Edward to at least be at his wedding as his friend. I was going to be there without anyone noticing me.

* * *

**ELIZABETH POV**

I took a deep breath before I began the truth that need to be heard.

"Edward there is something you need to know about Bella's past,"

He looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"You know that Bella was engaged in 1918 but you had a role in that,"

He was silent. I was silent as I took out the photos form the envelope and got Bella's ring as well.

"Do you remember this ring Edward?" I asked placing the ring in his hands. He looked at it closely before he muttered two words.

"Bella's ring,"

"Yeah it's Bella's ring but have you ever seen it before. Think Edward because I know you know this," I said hoping he would recognize it.

* * *

**EPOV**

I looked at ring more closely before a memory came to me. It was when I was a boy and my mother would tell Elizabeth and I the story of how she and my father met and married. It was the ring she always wore on her ring finger along with her wedding band. It was the engagement ring my father gave to my mother.

"It's mother's engagement ring. The ring I was to receive when I was older" I whispered looking at Elizabeth. She looked at me and nodded.

"And you did Edward but there's a reason why Bella has it,"

I looked at her and then thought harder trying to get my human memories to resurface. When I suddenly thought what I thought could be impossible.

"I was engaged to Bella?" I said shocked. She smiled and nodded with sadness in her eyes.

"You were engaged to Bella in 1918. You were the person that placed this ring on her right hand until the day you were to be married. It was long engagement because you were both 17 at the time you proposed but deeply in love. You both decided to wait until you were both older,"

"It can't be true," I said. She shook her head. And then handed me some photos face down.

"Look at these and you'll see I am not lying," she said. I turned them over and saw picture of Bella and I together. I kept going through them until I stopped at one that shocked me but made me heart jump with happiness. It was one of Bella and I kissing. At seeing that photo all the memories came rushing back into my mind. The walks and picnics with Bella. The two of us just being together and hanging out with my sister. Every kiss that we shared came rushing back which my heart fill with joy and happiness.

"I can't believe it," I whispered.

"Do you remember Edward," Elizabeth asked. I nodded.

"I remember everything now. Everything that happened when we were human," I said. She smiled sadly.

"Great now there are only two problems,"

"What is that?" I asked looking at the photographs.

"One is Tanya are you still going to marry her," she asked. I then froze. Tanya what was I going to do I couldn't tell her at the last moment that I didn't want to go through with the wedding.

"I'll have to go through with it. I made her a promise we would get married and I need to fulfill it," I said. Elizabeth groaned and then hit me on the head.

"That's for not realizing earlier that you loved Bella and being so stubborn that your actually going to marry the witch," she sneered.

"I have to do it Elizabeth," I said.

"Sure but the second problem is that Bella left," she said. At that I literally felt like a bigger idiot than how I felt before for not realizing my love for Bella sooner.

* * *

Please review?


	16. Wedding Interruptions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Okay I am rushing as I post this but I just had to post it. Next chapter on monday or tuesday. Enjoy! **

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward got into his place at the front of the church a look of mixed emotions in his eyes. I stood against a column as all the guest began standing looking towards the back were Tanya was to come walking down the aisle.

* * *

**ELIZABETH POV**

I waited for the music to begin as I would walk down the aisle by myself with Rose and Alice behind me with Emmett and Jasper. I didn't want to do this but Edward being the perfect gentlemen he was wouldn't back out of his promise. There was absolutely nothing that could be done now. I had lost all hope. The music began and I slowly walked down the aisle towards my brother's doom. I had my mother's ring on my right hand not wanting to leave it in my car for all the memories it held. I walked noticing everyone watching me as I reached the front where Edward and the priest were waiting. I hugged him.

"Don't give up true love," I whispered lightly into his ear before I broke away and went to were the bridesmaid were supposed to stand. I really tried one last time to get him to call of the wedding. Rosalie and Alice followed behind me with Emmett and Jasper going behind Edward. Then the wedding march began and everyone turned to see Tanya walking slowly down the aisle with Eleazar at her side. They walked with people taking pictures of them until they reached us.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do," replied Eleazar. I stepped down and got a hold of Tanya's hand. It felt wrong but I had a promise to fulfill. Tanya and I stepped closer as the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Tanya Jane Denali in holy matrimony. If any person has a reason why they should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. I looked towards Elizabeth and saw that she wanted to say something but stayed silent. The priest was about to begin when the doors of the church opened and I heard someone speak.

"I object,"

* * *

Please Review?


	17. Lies, Fighting and Bella

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Okay I know I said that I update last week but my family took a little longer trip. I also wasn't sure about putting this chapter up because I didn't really like how it turned out. But I kept rereading it and that was all I could think of. Hopefully you like this chapter. Also the next chapter is almost ready to be posted. I promise you guys it will be really long. Thanks again for all the readers, support and reviews. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

EPOV**

Everyone in the church turned around to look at who spoke and there in the front doors of the church was a man tall with blonde hair. He had gold eyes and was in a suit as he walked down the aisle. I felt Tanya stiffen at the sight of him.

"I object. The reason is because I am in love with Tanya Denali," he cried out. Everyone turned to Tanya as she stared at the man with wide eyes.

"I do not know who he is," she said.

"Lair," Jasper muttered. Tanya then glared at him.

"May I ask who you are," Elizabeth asked. The guy looked at Elizabeth.

"Kyle Calvin,"

"And what relationship do you have with Tanya,"

"I love her," he replied. He then turned to Tanya.

"Please Tanya. I love you. Hasn't these past few months meant anything to you?" he asked. At that everyone looked at him and Tanya with shocked expressions.

"What? Past months? You mean that Tanya has been cheating on Edward," Elizabeth said. She then turned to Tanya with a fierce expression on her face. She threw down her bouquet of white roses as she neared Tanya.

"I can explain. He's lying," she said trying to salvage herself.

"Lair," Jasper muttered again clearly amused.

"Yes he's lying. That's why you carry your phone so near you," Elizabeth sneered sarcastically.

"It's not what you think," Tanya said turning to me pleading I just stepped away from her.

"This wedding is off," I said clearly.

"Great. Now Rosalie would you be a dear and hold this for me. Thanks" Elizabeth said giving Rosalie her earrings, necklace and ring. She then neared Tanya who flinched as she got closer.

"Okay Tanya you know I hate you but because my brother felt something for you I put up with you. Yet that doesn't give you a reason to cheat on my brother you witch," Elizabeth said before launching herself at Tanya. She began pulling Tanya's hair and dress. Tanya just kept screaming for help but everyone was busy watching the scene unfold. I decided that Tanya had enough when Elizabeth ripped the veil and messed up her hair. I got a hold of Elizabeth from the waist and pulled her back. She kept trying to launch herself at Tanya again until I pulled her to my chest.

"Edward let go of me and let me hurt that lying evil witch," she said struggling to get out of my grasp.

"What would Mom say if she saw you doing this in a church,"

She instantly stopped and folded her arms against her chest.

"I hate it when you use mom against me, but either way Tanya deserved it," she said smirking. I shook my head.

Elizabeth then turned and glared at Tanya.

"Get out of here and I better not see your face near my family again. Got it. Or else you may not like how your face ends up next time," Elizabeth threatened.

"Edward please listen-," Tanya tried to say.

"I said get out," Elizabeth yelled. Tanya looked at her before finally doing the best thing: getting the guy by the hand and leaving out the front doors of the church.

"Finally, she's gone," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Why didn't you cuss her out like you planned," Rose asked.

"Well because I thought that cussing her out would be outside of the church. I was raised not to cuss in church. Don't look at me like that Alice,"

Alice looked at Elizabeth with an amused expression on her face.

"Well either way. You did an amazing job getting that skunk bag out of here," she said giving Elizabeth a hug.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said.

"Okay so I hate to interrupt this celebration of having the witch gone. But I think we should all leave seeing that Eddie-boy here called off the wedding," Emmett said.

I glared at him.

"My name is Edward not Eddie," I said. I then heard Elizabeth squeal before she hugged me.

"Your back," she muttered smiling.

"I guess I am," I told her putting my arms around her. My family and I watched as the guests left seeing as there was no wedding anymore. While they were leaving Eleazar and Carmen along with Kate and Irina came to apologize. Well only Carmen and Eleazar apologized.

"We are deeply sorry for the trouble that Tanya has caused," Eleazar said.

"It's fine Eleazar as long as you forgive me for what I did to her," Elizabeth said. Carmen and Eleazar chuckled while Irina and Kate glared at her.

"Of course, she deserved it in the end," Carmen said. They apologized one more time before starting to head out when Elizabeth stopped them.

"Irina, Kate you better hope I don't do the same to you as what I did to Tanya for all the trouble you both cause," she threatened. At that Kate and Irina ran out of the church leaving Eleazar and Carmen who were clearly laughing at their misfortune.

"Thank you for finally saying something. We've tried telling them that they treat others horrible but they don't listen," Carmen said giving Elizabeth a hug.

"No problem. If they give you any other problems call me," Elizabeth said smiling. I just couldn't believe that the Denali sisters were afraid of my little sister.

"Well now that that's taken care of there's another thing we need to do," Elizabeth said.

"We need to find Bella," I said. She nodded before she froze. She went near a column before she sniffed the air.

"Bella was here," she said shocked.

"What?"

"Her scent freesias and strawberries it surrounds this column she was here invisible. But she left because the scent is faint,"

"Where could she be,"

"I don't know but hurry we need to get to my car and see if we can follow her scent," Elizabeth said. She quickly then got her jewelry from Rose before pulling me out of the church to her car. We got into her car after she put on her locket and mother's ring back on.

"Okay we need options were could she have gone," she said starting the car. She pulled out of the church as she went to towards the highway.

"Her car's not here, so she must have gone running," I said. Elizabeth nodded. Then a place popped into my head.

"The meadow she went to the meadow," I said. Elizabeth looked at me confused.

"She knows about the meadow?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well then it doesn't hurt to check there," she said driving towards Forks at fast as she could.

* * *

**BPOV**

As the wedding began and Tanya met Edward down the aisle I couldn't help but picture what are wedding might of look like in 1918. When I began imagining that I knew being here as Edward's friend wasn't possible. I slipped out as the priest started beginning the ceremony. I couldn't stay there so I went to the one place I thought I could say good-bye to the people who knew me the best. The meadow which Edward showed Elizabeth and I.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Quickly go I'll drop of my car at your house I can't just leave it anywhere," she said.

"Okay be safe," I said getting out of my car.

"Edward wait,"

"What," I said. She then reached across the seat and took off my bow tie.

"There you look better,"

I looked at her amused.

"Alice is getting to me okay," she said. I shook my head before shutting the door and running to the meadow. I sniffed the air and I caught Bella's scent, she was here. I ran faster than ever before. As I reached the meadow I slowed my running to a slow jog before hearing soft cries.

"Bella," I muttered before I raced again to the meadow. As I raced through the trees when I reached the edge of the meadow I stopped seeing what was before me. There Bella was sitting in the middle of the meadow with her legs pulled up to her chest crying. She was wearing a beautiful dress that made her look like an angel even more with her brown hair contrasting against her skin tone. I neared as slowly as possible not wanting to scare her before she turned to look in my direction.

"Edward," she said her eyes wide.

"Hi Bella," I said as I neared her. She stood frozen in her place as I neared her and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I asked you first and I'll answer all your questions in the end,"

"I was just enjoying the silence," she said. I instantly knew that she was lying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

I took out the pictures from my tux pocket and handed them to her.

"Oh that," she said biting her lip.

"Yeah that. Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed.

"I couldn't ruin your happiness. You loved Tanya and I couldn't ruin that though your sister tried,"

"She tried?" I asked confused.

"Yeah she'll be mad at me that I told you but she tried to get you to break up with Tanya,"

"You should have told me, Bella because when I saw all the pictures the memories just flew into my mind,"

"I couldn't tell you. I was scared," she said.

"Well you should of told me because I was able to remember everything afterwards. Also I'm sorry that I couldn't remember," I told her.

"It's fine," she said smiling. I then looked at her deep gold eyes and could feel myself just getting lost in her eyes. Our faces near closer that I could feel her sweet smelling breath surround me. I then gently pressed my lips against hers. It was the greatest feeling in the world. The spark that I felt whenever I hugged her or was just near her I felt it at that moment. I literally felt like my heart was going in overdrive. I broke away leaning my forehead against hers. She had her eyes closed and was breathing in gently. After a few minutes she opened her eyes which were bright but with some mixed emotions in them.

"What about Tanya?" she asked silently.

"The wedding was called off. She was cheating on me," I told her pushing away some of her hair from her eyes.

"I am sorry for everything I have put you through," I told her gently.

"It's fine," she said smiling slightly. I then kissed her again when I heard a loud squeal. Bella and I broke apart and looked around to see Elizabeth smiling so wide you would have thought that she won the lottery.

"Freaking finally," she said running up and hugging the both of us.

"My family is back together with that witch gone," she muttered.

"Come on let's get home. We'll go pick up your belongings later, Bella" Elizabeth said grabbing me by the hand as I dragged Bella along.

"Home sounds, great," she said smiling.

We ran to my house. And as we ran, looking at Bella I felt extremely happy and excited for the bond that we had together. I needed a lot of time to apologize and a lot of time to make it up to Bella but everything that my family went through with Tanya and I would hopefully be forgotten and put in the past. One day in the near future I would ask Elizabeth for the ring to give to Bella only this time I would put it on her left ring finger were it would hopefully stay for all eternity we would spend together.

* * *

Please review?


	18. Family, Love and Weddings

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hi everyone so this is the last chapter of No Longer Loved. I liked how this story turned out and I kept my promise this chapter is long. I want to thank everyone that has read my story and reviewed it. You guys are awesome. I felt sad and happy completing this story because now I can put my mind to focus on my other story. I hope you like this ending and that you liked everything that happened in this story. I hope you like it. Enjoy! **

* * *

**ELIZABETH POV**

I couldn't help but remember exactly what got me to this day. I got my complete family once Tanya left but afterwards I met the guy who holds my heart. Everything just fell into place after she was gone out of my life. I can remember the day Edward, Bella and I came home from the meadow.

_40 years ago…_

"_They kissed," I squealed once we entered the house. Alice jumped up from her seat on the sofa and tackled Bella to the floor. _

"_Finally," she yelled. Rosalie got Alice off of her and then hugged Bella._

"_Thank you for making him see the light," she said. Bella looked at her confused but hugged her._

"_It wasn't me Rose. Elizabeth told him," she said. Then everyone turned to me. _

"_I thought you weren't going to tell Edward because he would just freak out," Jasper said._

"_I don't freak out," Edward said. I looked at him and shook my head._

"_Yes you do Edward and well I wasn't until I saw that he was actually going to go through with the wedding. Much better freak him out than have that stupid witch as my sister-in-law." I said crossing my arms._

"_You know this reminds me of that song. What is it called? Ohh yeah that song I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco.," Emmett said._

_We all just stared at him._

"_Yeah you know that lyric in the song. _

_Oh, well imagine _

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor _

_And I can't help but to hear_

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

_What a beautiful wedding!_

_What a beautiful wedding says a bridesmaid to a waiter_

_And yes, but what a shame, what a shame_

_The poor groom's bride is a whore_

_Everyone just looked I him before I spoke._

"_I agree with Emmett," I said smiling._

"_Alright," he said giving me a high five while everyone laughed and Edward just shook his head._

After that everything just slowed down. Rose, Jasper and Emmett graduated before us and pretended to go to college when in reality they just stayed home and did whatever they could until Edward, Alice, Bella and I finished each school day. That year went by and Edward and Bella were the talk of all the gossip. The story about why Tanya left was because she missed her family and wanted to spend sometime with them and Edward and Tanya couldn't manage a long distance relationship so they broke up. When they saw Bella getting closer to Edward they all assumed that she was why Tanya left. We all just said no and ignored the rumors as Edward walked Bella to class or would hold her hand any time he could. When beginning our senior the students got a real eye opener. During the summer of our senior year Edward and Bella spent more time together and were kissing more as often than before. So the first day of the school year before classes Edward couldn't handle the temptation to claim Bella as his so he kissed in front of the student body. Bella just being dazzled by Edward ignored all the gasps. Edward was quite satisfied with the thoughts he heard while Bella was embarrassed. It was hilarious watching her ignore all the students glares.

Before we finished high school Edward asked me if he could have mother's ring back to give to back to Bella.

_38 years ago…_

"_Your going to ask her aren't you," I said smiling so wide._

"_Yes," he said smiling. I covered my mouth as I squealed a bit. _

"_Thank god. I thought you weren't going to have the guts to ask her again," I said getting the ring out of my jewelry box. _

"_Its finally time that I complete the promise I made to her all those years ago," he said getting the ring and looking at it in his hand. _

"_Great now go find a ring box to make it even more romantic and start thinking about the wedding date so I can call my people and have it all set up," I said pushing him out of my room so he could propose as soon as possible._

And he did the following week after I gave him the ring, he proposed and she said yes. I was so happy I was tempted to conga dance with Emmett like he did when they announced it. When they told me they had set the wedding date to be two weeks after we graduated I began making sure everything was tiptop shape with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme helping me along every step of the way. Bella was excited to get married and not wanting to miss out on the experience she over looked everything to make sure that it was the way Edward and her wanted it. When she saw every detail I planned in a binder I hid from her she looked like she was going to cry. We just changed a few things like the ceremony was to take place in the meadow and the venue was to be right in the same area. Edward and Bella loved that idea. She loved the bridesmaid dresses I choose but wanted to experience the whole things about picking her wedding dress so we went to every place possible until we found the perfect dress. I was radiating joy as I watched her try on the veil with it. I knew at that moment that if my mother and her mother were alive they would be leaning against each other crying saying that they were so happy for her. Once everything was done and we graduated we got ready for the wedding.

_38 years ago…_

_I put on the most important bridesmaid dress that was important to keep my whole family together. The bridesmaid dress I changed time and time again whenever I was bored. Bella's wedding day had finally arrived. I was wearing a beautiful blue strapless dress that had a white sash around my waist. I put on my silver high heels making sure that my bronze hair was in place. I quickly got my little bouquet of white calla lilies and exited the bedroom to go to Bella's room. Alice and Rosalie banished me from the room as they did her hair since they said I distracted her to much about the ceremony. I opened the door of Bella's room to find Bella seated on her bed with a robe on as Rosalie and Alice were in there bridesmaid dresses._

"_Alright I finished changing and I see you guys did too so let's help Bella put on her wedding dress," I said placing my bouquet on the bed near Bella. _

_Rosalie took out a big white dress bag and unzipped it. We helped Bella put on her wedding dress. It was a white strapless wedding dress that had blue type of sash that went almost around the bust area and a diamond type of thing. I really couldn't explain it but it was a beautiful dress._

"_You look amazing Bella, Edward is going to be speechless" Alice said smiling._

"_You look gorgeous Edward is going to drop dead when he sees you," Rose said placing the veil in Bella's carefully styled hair._

"_Rose, Alice, I don't think that him dropping dead will be a good thing and be speechless during the ceremony," Bella said laughing slightly._

"_How do you feel," I asked opening my jewelry box and placing a small diamond necklace around her neck._

"_Great, I am so excited," she said smiling widely. Alice, Rose and I then stepped back from her and looked at her._

"_Perfect," I said. She had her something blue, something barrowed, something old and something new._

"_All right let's start heading down and let's go," Alice said handing Bella her bouquet of blue and white flowers mixed in._

_We headed downstairs were a limo we rented was. It dropped us off at a small entrance towards the meadow were the ceremony was. Rose and Alice made sure that Bella was perfect one last time as I went to check on the ceremony place. There everyone of our vampire guests were there. I looked around to see everyone that attended the last wedding was here and so was the Denali clan. Eleazar and Carmen were smiling and looking towards the front were Edward stood waiting for the ceremony to begin. Next to them were Irina and Kate and next to them I was surprised to see Tanya. She was there without Kyle. I guess he finally dumped her. She just sat there staring at Edward who was smiling so wide and checking the time with Carlisle who was to conduct the ceremony. I went back to the girls as the got into place._

"_They're ready now let's go," I said. We waited in our positions another 8 minutes before the music began I counted in my head until I heard my queue and walked down the aisle. Again I was the maid of honor only this time I was actually honored that the bride choose me. I walked carefully down as Alice and Rosalie walked down behind me with Emmett and Jasper with them. As we finally stood at our places at the altar Bella began slowly walking into view. She walked slowly with a smile on her face. Once she reached the altar the ceremony passed with a breeze though there was an awkward silence when Carlisle asked if anyone objected their union. Tanya was about to speak before I stared at her with a mean glare telling her to shut up or I would kill her._

_When they said I do I screamed with joy as the rest of the guests did as well. Bella was now officially my sister. She was finally a Masen and a Cullen. After that everyone spent the night celebrating their marriage even after they both went off on their honeymoon. _

That was the day I had known that I had the greatest family anyone could ever ask for. After Edward and Bella were married, Bella and I sold our house and moved in with them. Bella moved into Edward's room and I moved into a guest room which became mine after some remodeling. We then decided we were to move as a family to keep up appearances. Since Bella's wedding I didn't need to change back to being Bella's twin so I stayed in my regular form of bronze hair and green eyes. I also decided to adopt the Cullen name as mine but I usually used Masen when I was by myself. That was actually the name that I used 2 years ago when I first met _him._

_2 years ago…_

_I was at a bookstore looking for new books to read since I finished all the books that were in the Cullen library. I was looking in the classics section when I ran into someone by accident. Instead of them falling to the floor due to my vampire strength I was slightly off balanced on my feet. I then felt an arm hold me by the waist keeping me balanced. _

"_I am so sorry," I said looking up to see into the gold eyes of a gorgeous guy. He was a bit taller than I was had black short hair and was lean and looked like a regular human teenage boy. He looked to be 18. He had pale skin and had a gorgeous smile._

"_It's fine. Are you okay," he asked. I nodded a bit speechless. I felt a strange feeling in me deep in my heart as I looked at him._

"_Yeah I'm fine," I said_

"_Umm well then. Hi I'm Logan," he said letting go of his arm around me and putting it out to shake my hand._

"_Elizabeth Masen," I said smiling._

After that we started talking and I found out he was a new freshman at the school in which I was supposed to be a freshman too. We went out for a walk and we talked. He knew that I was a vampire by my scent but didn't understand what was going on with my eyes. I told him and we just started laughing and talking about ridiculous things. Whenever he looked or smiled at me I felt like I would be blushing a lot if I was human. We went to school and he met my family and we met his family of three. Everyone became close friends and we were best friends until he asked me out

_2 years ago…_

_I was reading outside on the porch listening to music just relaxing. I was calm until I heard some footsteps coming in the direction of my home. I looked towards the driveway to see Logan walking towards my direction. I took off my headphones and looked at him confused._

"_Logan what are you doing here?" I asked getting off the porch of our new home and walking towards him. He kept walking towards me with a slightly faster pace with him holding something behind his back. I waited until he stopped right in front of me._

"_I wanted to ask you something Elizabeth," he said. I looked at him telling him silently with my eyes to go on.._

"_Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he said pulling a single white rose with a green stem from behind him. I looked at him in shock taking the white rose from his grasp. It smelled amazing. I then nodded._

"_Yes I'll go on a date with you," I told him softly smiling._

"_Great," he said smiling._

"_Also thank you for the rose," I told him. I then decided to be brave and did something I never thought I would do. I kissed him on the cheek. After I kissed him I kept looking at my rose feeling a bit embarrassed at my action when I felt his hand get a hold on my free hand on my side. I looked up at him and was greeted by the most dazzling smile I ever saw. That was when I knew I was in love with him. _

_I Elizabeth Anne Masen-Cullen was in love with Logan Maxwell. _

When we went on our first date was the day I got my first kiss. Afterwards we kept dating and now we dated for two years when he asked me to marry him.

_Proposal 2 years ago_

_Logan and I were walking through the forest near the river close to the Cullen house. I was wearing a white sundress with cute white sandals with my hair in a side pony tail slightly curled. Logan was wearing a blue button up shirt with black slacks. We were holding hands just having a nice walk talking quietly the two of us when he stopped in front of a small little waterfall. _

"_What's wrong," I asked him confused._

"_Nothing I just wanted to ask you something," he said. Then gently he got down on one knee while I just stood there. He took one of my hands in his and then began to speak._

"_Elizabeth Anne Masen-Cullen, I love you so much. Every day that we have spent together has been the greatest time of my life. You mean everything to me. Will you do the honor of making me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?"_

"_Yes," I yelled throwing myself at him. I landed on top of him on the ground. I then kissed him. After a few minutes he broke away and reached into his pants pocket and took out a small ring case. He made us sit on the ground with me on his lap as he opened the ring case. Inside was a small platinum band with a small diamond in the middle. _

"_It's beautiful," I whispered. He smiled softly at me. He took my left hand and put the ring on my ring finger._

"_There your mine now," he said hugging me to him._

"_Happily so," I whispered back before I kissed him again. We spent the rest of the night there before heading to the Cullen house having great news to tell the whole family._

I was assaulted by Alice as soon as we stepped into the Cullen house. We were both congratulated and of course Edward just had to give Logan the if you hurt my little sister I kill you speech. I begged Bella to interfere but of course she didn't succeed. After the excitement wore down a bit Alice was already in wedding planning mode. I went along with it with Logan's help every step of the way. I loved the dress shopping and everything. We had our wedding date set to be on May 21. We had everything set in a matter of months and just waited for the day and today was the day I would become his wife.

I took a deep breath as the wedding march began. Bella then alone walked down the aisle since she was my maid of honor with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper behind her. I was concentrated on the music that I didn't notice Edward coming to stand next to me.

"Ready," he said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Ready," I smiled. I slipped my hand through Edward's arm as I held my bouquet of light green roses. Edward was walking me down the aisle to give me away. I wanted it to be a bit traditional so I had asked him to walk me down the aisle. I walked slowly with Edward as we entered the church carefully to not ruin my dress. My dress was strapless and had simple designs running down it. I knew it was my dress when I first tried it on with the veil.

As Edward and I walked into the view of the all our vampire guests sitting on the pews. I smiled widely as I saw Logan standing there smiling at the altar. I couldn't wait to be near him. Once we reached him he reached out his hand. Edward then gently put my hand in his.

"Take care of her," he said. Logan nodded. Then Edward kissed me on the forehead.

"Love you little sis,"

"I love you too, Edward," I said before he went to stand in front of Emmett and Jasper. I stood near Logan as the ceremony took place. I had my hands held in his as I stared into his eyes through the ceremony. His eyes had a bright sparkle in them that showed happiness and love.

"Do you Logan Alex Maxwell take Elizabeth Anne Masen Cullen as your wife to love, cherish and be faithful to as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said strongly. I smiled brightly.

"And do you Elizabeth Anne Masen Cullen take Logan Alex Maxwell to be your husband to love, cherish and be faithful to as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said.

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the priest said.

Logan smiled before his face neared me. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt his lips on mine. We kissed ignoring the flashes of cameras and cheers of our family. Once we broke away I leaned my forehead on his.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said before we turned to look at our guests. Everyone was clapping and cheering as we walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Once outside of the church my family greeted me with hugs.

"Congratulations your married," Bella said hugging me.

"Thanks Bells," I said laughing with joy.

"Congratulations sis," Edward said

"Thanks Edward," I said hugging him. Once I broke away Emmett spoke.

"Hey now your part of the married club," he said before Rose smacked his head.

"Happily so, Emmett," I said as Logan put his arm around my waist.

"We'll see you both at the reception," Alice said as she pushed me and Logan into a black sleek limo waiting for us. We entered it and waved goodbye to everyone. Once we left saying goodbye to our families while heading to the reception we enjoyed the bit of silence between us. I laid my head on his shoulder as we relaxed.

"I'm glad you're my wife now," Logan said kissing my forehead.

"I am too. Everything is perfect now," I said looking up at him before kissing him. Everything was perfect now I was married to the most wonderful man in the universe, my family was complete and I was surrounded by people I loved.

"Everything is perfect," I said one last time as we headed to the reception just enjoying the silence and the company of one another.

* * *

Please Review? The song lyrics were from I write sins not tragadies by panic! at the disco.


End file.
